Reduce Reuse and Recycle
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Lying on top of him, hands underneath her chin Kagome grinned seductively down into his gold eyes and said, “I caught you so I win…So Sesshomaru, Do you want to REDUCE my pain, so I can REUSE a method, and then we can RECYCLE something together?” SessXKag
1. It's Earth day at school!

**Reduce-Reuse-Recycle**

Summary: Lying on top of him, hands underneath her chin she grinned down into his gold eyes….. "I caught you so I win….So Sesshomaru, Do you want to REDUCE my pain, so I can REUSE a method, and then we can RECYCLE something together?"

_Lady Nefertiti: This fic isn't as dirty as it sounds…. And no my brain didn't accidentally go down the gutter. Well, anyway, I'm doing things a bit differently in this fic. Rated M for content and language. _

_Disclaimer: "My spokes-person is here so…." _

_Inuyasha: (grumbles) "Lady Nefertiti doesn't own me…at all! Not one single fraction of a piece of this anim…" _

_Kagome: "They get it…" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Yeesh what a way to rub it in…" _

_Naruto: "Yeah! Believe it!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Oi! Security! We got a wild, rabid nine tailed fox in here! Wrong anime too!" _

_Miroku: "Did I hear someone say something about 'rubbing?' I'll gladly help!"_

_Cast: '……..' _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: It's Earth Day at school!!!! _

Kagome sat in the auditorium of her junior high school next to her friend Yumi listening to an incredibly **BORING** lecture of earth day and how plants are important (blah, blah, blah)…okay so he was right they were important. 'I see forests and trees everyday in the feudal era! It's not as if I need this lecture….' Kagome thought wanting to take a nap right there.

'I wonder what everyone in the feudal era are doing right now? I haven't been there in a week, Inuyasha must be really angry and he hasn't even come and got me. Why are the jewel shards sooo important to him **ANYWAY**? He knows he can't become a full-fledged demon….like his brother….Err…no scratch that….his damn, cute, hot, sexy elder brother…with red stripes on his face...hmm wonder _where else_ those stripes are on his body?' She sat on the bleachers and pondered whether Sesshomaru would like her if she were a demoness…or would she still be his half-breed's 'wench' it hurt her… a lot in fact.

Why was he like that? human hater sure but he had Rin so didn't that mean she had a chance? She'd been thinking about him a lot lately even before she came back home to finish her tests. She remembered their last encounter and shook her head. Boy was Sesshomaru weirding her out then…..

_-Flashback- _

"_Onna get out of the way so this Sesshomaru can finish off the half-breed for good. You do not wish to be hurt do you?"_

_-End Flashback- _

She grinned inwardly. Instead of moving as he'd instructed, she'd just stood rigid to the spot, unblinking and stared at him. He had sighed grabbed her and moved her aside saying something about deaf human onna's. Well what would one do if a cold-hearted sexy, rich, gorgeous, cold, evil, mean, and did she forget to mention sexy? Demon who tried to kill you once or twice… just up and one day said, 'move so you don't get hurt?' And Inuyasha's expression when I hadn't screamed for help was priceless. 'He thought that there was something going on between us…typical.'

He wouldn't come near her until she had taken a bath cause she smelled of his 'bastard half-brother.' And then she'd said that she **liked **that she smelled like him…his scent was much more pleasing than Inuyasha's…..oops…**WHAT A MAJOR DISS TO A DEMON**…He'd turned demon on her thinking that she was betraying him…what an animal. He would've attacked her had she not started to 'sit' him till kingdom come. 'Baka is probably still sulking and that's probably why he let me come home without yelling that it would waste time.' He just didn't want to see her face.

It had to be fate that she was never destined to love and always be thrown to the sides. She was only special because she guarded the shikon-no-tama! Otherwise Inuyasha wouldn't give a _**rat's ass**_ about her!

'And why can't Inuyasha behave for once and like seriously….. **COMB HIS HAIR**???' Then bitterly she thought, 'Well I bet his wench, Kikyo likes it like that….even when they're 'busy…' She was probably the one who messed it up, yanking on his hair and screaming…. 'Okay I did **NOT** need to see that image…That's Miroku's job.' And she shuddered.

'This lecture is giving me a headache…. Honestly I celebrate it everyday….in the feudal era.' Kagome was about to fall asleep, but her friend Yumi, elbowed her.

"Kagome! Wake up! This is extra credit girl! Due to your 'constant sickness' this will help your grade." Yumi sighed and wondered how Kagome even managed to get through and actually pass school with her constant absences…..'Hmmm….there's no telling whether she's seeing someone and 'skipping' school to cover it up.' Yumi sighed and looked at Kagome, who seemed to be dozing off again….

Kagome just nodded to show she was listening to Yumi. 'This has got to be the longest lecture in the world.' Damn, I'm thinking that I should just go live in the Feudal era, mate with someone and never come back….' She rolled her eyes and checked her watch. '5 minutes to go. Good. Hmmm…so when I mate will I even need to finish school?' Well then she'd better marry a demon who was well off and could support her.

_-Lecture- (Speaker on stage)_

"And it is important to understand that not many of us recycle these days…and that is important because we will not have any space left in the future…it has been tested that if at least half of us reduce our trash…." But then suddenly the speakers lecture was cut short……. And so were Kagome's thoughts. She practically growled at the speaker for interrupting her daydream/thoughts.

Some one had shut the lights off in the auditorium, and people had started to panic and scream. Then it started to rain?….No, some one had pulled down the fire alarm and the auditorium's sprinklers went off…… "Now this is my idea of an Earth day!!!" Yumi exclaimed happily, jumping up. "We're honoring the rain!!!!" Kagome and Yumi laughed hysterically running out of the school, dripping wet followed by other equally wet students who were cheering like mad. Both girls decided to stop by Kagome's house to shower and change before they got sick, and then head off shopping. "Who do you think pulled the alarm Kagome?" Yumi asked. 

"Who cares?" Kagome said " I could tell no one wanted to stay there….and listen to Mr. Earth day…. And on a Friday too!!" "Hmph…you'd think that we didn't have anything better to do." But then she shut her mouth knowing that she had to go to the feudal era and continue shard-hunting with Inuyasha who treated her like the dirt she walked on. Kikyo would be joining their group as Inuyasha had made it clear but Kagome knew that it was only because he needed to relieve his sexual frustrations on Kikyo. Kagome refused to sleep with Inuyasha.

She had to make sure that Inuyasha was loyal to her and that meant **NO** Kikyo, otherwise Inuyasha would be playing both of them…sleeping with both of them. Kagome shuddered. Was he perhaps getting back at her for making that comment about Sesshomaru? 'Well it's not like I sleep with Sesshomaru' she thought. Her thoughts suddenly went down the gutter but she shook them away. As if, Sesshomaru would kill her if he knew that she thought he was hot.

Life was cruel like that. Hey it's not like she didn't look at guys! So Inuyasha looked at Kikyo so why couldn't she look at other demons like Kouga and Sesshomaru! He had no right! No right to tell her, lay claim on her or tell her _**who the fuck she was allowed to fuck**_ She had even gone as far as to threaten Inuyasha, which was odd for her, but her patience was hanging by a thread and a woman could only wait for so long…

_**She wanted a man**_…. And she'd make damn sure that she had one…..

_-Flashback- _

_The Inu-tachi were in a fight with Sesshomaru...once again. Kagome didn't participate in this because she was still highly pissed off at Inuyasha and would be happy if he did decapitate and kill Inuyasha for her sake. In a sing-song voice she said, " Oh Sesshomaru! Do me favor and kill Inuyasha for me Ne?" Both brothers stopped mid-action, looked at her, almost dropped their swords and forgot they were fighting each other. _

"_Of course how could I forget that he is your blasted lover? And the fact that you'd protect him not me!" Inuyasha yelled in her face. _

"_Inuyasha…." Kagome said. 'what an ass…he still believes that Sesshomaru loves me.' He winced knowing she'd sit him but she didn't. "If you do not start to act your age and respect me I will not travel with you but with him! _

"_You wouldn't dare! Travel with the enemy!" Inuyasha said. _

"_He's not __**MY**__ Enemy…but yours!!!!!" Kagome screeched. Sesshomaru remained silent throughout all of this not believing their behavior. Such children. Even His Rin didn't argue like this… 'And the audacity of Kagome even suggesting that she'd travel with me!_

_But then again why am I not complaining?'_

'_**I dunno you tell me' **__his beast said. _

_-End Flashback- _

Both, her and Yumi climbed up the shrine steps as a tall and lanky Sota (he's old in this fic) walked out of the front door, gaping at their incredibly wet clothes that clung to them like a second skin. His face flushed red and he looked at the ground, shuffled his feet and said, "Err…the forecast said it was going to be **DRY** and **SUNNY** the entire week…. You two didn't accidentally fall in a pool did you?"

Both Kagome and Yumi laughed and said together "NO!! We're honoring Earth day!!!!" That said, both walked into the house, leaving a very confused Sota behind.

**-Intermission- **

**Kagome: "Errr.. author?"**

**Lady Nefertiti: "Yes?"**

**Kagome: "Why didn't Sesshomaru get to see me all wet and clingy….isn't that a bit unfair?"**

**Lady Nefertiti: (evil grin) "Oh do not despair….he'll see you in something even better….or perhaps nothing at all…." **

**Kagome: '……………' **

**Sesshomaru: '……..'**

**Lady Nefertiti: Now back to the story!**

**-End Intermission- **

Both Yumi and Kagome walked up the stairs to Kagome's room, both a bit shivering because the air-conditioning was on. Kagome didn't even bother to say hello to anyone, because her mom was at work till 9, Sota was on his way to practice basketball with his buddies and Grandpa had passed away last fall…..

Yumi was the first one to walk into Kagome's room and saw a picture that was framed by Kagome's bedside table. "Oh Kagome, this guy is sooo hot!!! Who is he? your boyfriend?" As Yumi gushed over Kagome's 'hot' guy and saying how lucky she was….he looked so damn powerful with his sword in his hand. From his gorgeous features, silver hair and gold eyes. Kagome didn't respond but occasionally nodded her head and then turned towards her closet and started rummaging through the closet. She'd managed to get a snapshot of him while he was walking into their camp one day and now she had a keepsake of Sesshomaru in her room. The hell it would be Inuyasha in that photo frame. There weren't any 'mementos' of him in her room at all. Even if Inuyasha came to the future to visit, he wasn't allowed anywhere in her room. So what if he saw Sesshomaru's picture in her room? It wasn't like they were boyfriend-girlfriend and on top of that, Inuyasha had no right to tell her what to do!

"He's just a friend, Yumi" she said. In her heart Kagome wished that he were something more. She pulled out a black tank-top dress for Yumi and a Navy-blue one for herself…she'd figure it'd match her eyes. 'I wonder if Sesshomaru likes blue…' she thought vaguely.

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder outside….and rain started to pour by the bucketfuls. **"HEY KAGOME!!!! IT'S RAINING MEN!!!!!"** Yumi giggled and danced around Kagome's room, holding the dress Kagome had given to her like she was dancing with a guy instead. Yumi never realized the melancholy attitude of Kagome who was just staring outside the window now.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru likes to dance…' Kagome thought.

'I wish it were raining demons…..and not just any demon….him.' "I guess we can't go to the Mall now, Yumi." Kagome said turning around.

"No you're right, I'll go change in the bathroom, and call my mom to pick me up….I forgot I have to watch my little sister Seira today…..err…return your dress on Monday?" Yumi asked. Kagome just nodded in Yumi's direction and knew that she wouldn't be home on Monday, she'd be in the feudal era looking for jewel shards, obeying Inuyasha's orders and trying to protect her life from sudden danger. Kagome almost cried, her heart burning with an inner fire and she wanted to throw something.

"Yeah, that's fine Yumi." Kagome said, waving her off. She was actually happy it was raining. She just wanted to be alone and mope. Yumi went to the bathroom humming the 'it's raining men' song and shut the door behind her. Kagome slumped onto her bed and picked up the picture that Yumi was examining. She didn't know why she was feeling so down lately. She traced her finger over Sesshomaru's red stripes, then his crescent moon, kissed the photo and put it on her desk. She looked up at the pictures she'd drawn which were hanging above her desk and sighed sadly. They were pictures of Sesshomaru in his human form, his 'true dog demon form,' the western lands, the western palace and the castle at a glance, the sun setting in the horizon. Of course she'd never seen his palace in real life; it was just her imagination making it up. She'd bet it was magnificent and elegant, just like Sesshomaru was…

Fire coursed through Kagome's veins and she threw the picture across the room, the frames' glass broke and shattered everywhere. She gave the shattered frame a contemplative (thoughtful) look, sitting so lost and forlorn on the ground kind of what she was like now. She stood up, walked up to the shattered frame and picked it up. She brushed the shattered remains off and gave 'Sesshomaru' a sad smile. "So shattered and broken you are now Kagome Higurashi. Even he doesn't smile at you." She whispered to herself. She made her way to the bed and sat down again, staring out the window. Could anything else go wrong in her life? Was she sad because it was too late to tell Hojo she'd date him and now was going out with Yumi? Was it her fault that she did poorly in school?

**DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE HER!??!!**

She punched an innocent pillow next to her, taking her anger out on the poor thing.

Then she heard a "Bye Kagome!" And a door slam, signifying that Yumi had left. Kagome lied down on her bed and cried and cried. She stared up at the ceiling through watery eyes and wondered why everything bad had to happen to her….

1.) She was barely passing school.

2.) Yumi 'nabbed' Hojo for herself (but she asked Kagome if it was okay first, of course.)

3.) She had a large bruise on the side of her stomach.

4.) Inuyasha basically 'spat' in her face saying that Kagome could 'take a hike' as far as he was concerned…. Because again Kikyo was the better one.

5.) Kouga decided he'd rather be friends ….didn't mate anyone against his father's wishes rather slept with Ayame whenever he wanted which she was okay with surprisingly. .

'And who was to thank for all of this? Well like duh, Inuyasha……' She sighed, rolled on her stomach and looked at the glass that was shattered all over the carpeted floor...into shards….'shards….' She thought dully. 'Like the Shikon shards.'

Aloud she said to no one "You're not even worth 'getting back' at Inuyasha…. Worthless Hanyou, probably come groveling back…..And this time might kiss my feet too." She said as an afterthought looking down at her feet and giggled despite herself.

Then she seethed in rage. "You ruined my life Inuyasha…..you completely destroyed it. I could've been on my way to a really good high school, I could've had a steady relationship with Hojo, I could've been hanging out at the mall with my friends …eating ice cream, gossiping with friends, talking about the latest fashions and eating parfaits…But nooo…. I'm always 'off ' running around in the dirt, in the feudal era, getting my butt kicked, sporting large gashes and bruises and collecting jewel shards that really wasn't my fault I broke!"

She touched the side of her stomach and winced. It was the latest bruise that she had gotten….a bruise that **wouldn't **fade. She sighed, got up and looked into her floor-length mirror at herself.

She lifted her shirt up half-way and saw the gash, it was still a black color. 'but at least it's not bleeding.' She said to herself trying to make herself feel better.

'_Liar. You don't feel better…..you feel worse.'_ Her conscious berated her.

She suddenly remembered why she was here. She sat back on her bed, shivered and hugged herself in fear of what could've happened….if he hadn't been there…..

_-Flashback- _

_It had been a couple of days since Naraku's last attack on the village and Kagome's bruise was slowly healing…unfortunately the color would still hold, it would scar and turn black. Kagome had been so upset that she had covered her eyes and started to sob…. It had been Inuyasha's fault again. She never noticed that Sango hugged her trying to make her feel better. _

_She never saw Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff….lecturing him about him being a complete and total idiot and what Kagome-sama would think of him now because the memory would hold forever, in her heart, on her mind and on her body……_

_She never saw Sango viciously attack Inuyasha with her boomerang, yelling insults and whatnot….Miroku not making one move to stop her, but just enjoying that Inuyasha was_ _getting hurt….by his beloved. After crying for hours, she fell into an exhausted sleep and woke when it was about night-time. Inuyasha was gone…that wasn't a surprise. But Miroku wasn't present either saying that he'd lost something and he needed to find it….now that was a surprise. _

_(A/N: He's not off with village girls…he's off with (cough) (cough) Sango) _

_She wanted to go take a walk and mull over thoughts about what she would do with her future….she knew her future wasn't with Inuyasha or anywhere in the feudal era. _

_She quietly walked over to the door and stepped out. The wind was cool and she shivered a bit. Her raven hair blew in the wind and her ribbon that Sango had given her fell out of her hair. She bent down to pick it up, when she felt a wincing pain on the side of her stomach. _

"_Ouch!" she said aloud and her hands went immediately to her stomach. Sighing she decided against picking it up. "Fine humph, just stay there you blasted ribbon, I like my hair down anyway….." She knew she was being silly, talking to a ribbon…. She decided she'd walk in the direction of the well….her REAL home. _

'_It's been so long since I've been here,' she thought. 'Two years dodging demons, kicking butt, almost dying….if mom knew what really went on here, she'd go berserk and order me that I wasn't allowed to come back here.' _

_She kicked a stone in front of her and frowned. 'And I wouldn't mind it at all…nope, not at all.' She was sad that she believed something like that, right away without even thinking. She'd made so many memories here….good and bad, thinking of Sango as a good one and Kikyo as a bad one._

_She'd met so many people, good and evil, thinking of Kaede as a good one and Naraku as an evil one. She'd met so many strange demons and humans too and err….overly persuasive and obnoxious one's, thinking of Kouga._

_And she'd met a sexy one his voice as smooth as silk…..just one, and his name was Sesshomaru. "But he'll never be mine." She said aloud looking down into the well's darkness. She'd experienced heartache but she'd never felt one emotion…Love. "Nor I ….his." she whispered. Her thoughts suddenly took her back to a memory. _

_-Flashback-_

"_Well Look who it is….the broken and bloody wench that should've and would've been better off dead. Tell me Kagome, why you never die when you are mortally it be your Miko powers?"_

'_Well, speak of the devil.' She thought. "Inuyasha. I suppose I shouldn't ask what you're doing up so late….." She started dully._

"_Hmph, good suggestion wench. Looks like you're finally beginning to develop a brain." _

_She meant to move out of his way….so he could get out of her's…..but he blocked it. _

"_Inuyasha, get out of my way…" Seriously she did __**NOT**__ have the time to argue with him and then backed away when his eyes turned red_

"_Why won't you die?" he hissed at her. "Why are you a constant reminder of my real love? Why must I constantly be burdened by your presence Kagome?" he walked closer to her. "If you can't die….then I'll do the job myself…." _

'_What the hell?!' she backed away and didn't ask questions, but ran for her life. While running, not knowing where she was going, she thought 'Why is he trying to kill me? What did I do? He wasn't under a spell by Kikyo…..right?' She kept running hitting branches and tripping while she ran. _

'_Kouga wasn't here so he can't be mad about that! We haven't encountered any male demons for the past two weeks…..What does he want? Oh no! Would he….' She wasn't going to stop to wonder if he'd get all touchy –feely and actually do something and dishonorable as to rape her….but she wasn't taking any chances……not even with him. _

_She was running out of breath, she probably didn't even run this much when she was on track back in school. 'I probably lost like more than 5 pounds right now..' she thought vaguely. _

_Her bruise started to burn, and she winced in pain. She still heard Inuyasha following her and she panicked. 'I can't freak out right now!!! I have to do something!!' Wouldn't someone help her? Finally losing air she fell to the ground on her knees. 'I guess this is where it ends…whatever he wants…..goodbye world…' she gasped for breath and she heard someone upon her. _

_She shut her eyes, the pain in her stomach increasing immensely. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and she heard a loud sound like someone being tossed away…. _

'_Huh?' she opened her eyes and saw that she was indeed off the ground. 'I didn't know I could fly….oh right, I'm floating in the skies….cause I'm dead….funny I didn't feel any pain.' Then she heard Inuyasha's voice. _

"_**WTF**__? You bastard!!! Why are you here?!! You're interrupting! That's rude! I'm trying to kill Kagome here!!" with that he lunged forward. "You always tend to appear in the most unusual areas…. Whenever __**SHE**__ needs help…are you like constantly watching her or something?" Inuyasha held a tinge of jealousy in his voice but that was probably his demon side talking. _

"_I think the only one dying here today should be you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied smoothly, stepping to the side, easily avoiding Inuyasha's attack. He placed Kagome on the ground and then picked Inuyasha up by the neck and hissed, "How can you call yourself an honorable demon, when in fact you were about to go and do something unforgivable? You worthless half-breed you do not realize that this brings dishonor on the whole family of Taisho…Dead or alive! It doesn't matter whether she's a human, hanyou or a demoness!" With that he threw him against another tree, which broke it in half. Wow…. Kagome had never seen him so utterly pissed off before. _

_Inuyasha coughed and looked up to see his brother walking up to him. "You are sadly mistaken if you think that this Sesshomaru will allow you to soil and dishonor the family name." Sesshomaru looked down at him and said, "It must be the Human blood that courses through your veins….your mothers….the wench who tainted our proud bloodline…..and unfortunately created __**YOU**__." He turned around and looked back at Kagome who seemed to be in shock that Sesshomaru had saved her from certain doom. She sat on her knees, totally dumbfounded, confused and looked so unbelievingly damn sexy in that skimpy skirt of hers….._

_He shook his head then turned back around to face his half-breed brother and then said, "A human Kagome might be, but as selfless as she is your losing quite a lot." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, as if he was a complete idiot and didn't see it for himself….._

"_She should die for all she's worth!" Inuyasha said glaring up at his brother. _

"_Hmm…again with your foolish notion of dead miko's are better than live one's little brother?" Sesshomaru spoke to him as if he were speaking to a child. _

_Sesshomaru could've killed Inuyasha right there, but he didn't…..not in front of Kagome…_

_(A/N: Awww, what a sweetheart !!! He cares about Kagome!!! ) _

"_Ha! What do you know anyway Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha yelled at him, jumping up. "It's not like you can keep an eye on her 24/7…..I can kill her when ever I want." That said, he jumped towards Kagome, preparing to rip her heart out……._

_**(A/N: stop here? (sees angry reviewers cracking their knuckles daring her to stop writing) Nah, I can't leave you all hanging!! Eh-heh)**_

_Kagome shrieked but was sitting paralyzed with fear and shut her eyes…. Thinking that she really was going to die today. Sesshomaru sighed, not believing his brother's constant foolishness…..he shook his head and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and threw him back….but this time Inuyasha didn't fall and tried yet again to reach for Kagome. _

_Sesshomaru picked Kagome up in his arms and whispered into her ear. "Go home, Kagome. You'll know when the time is right to come back…. Oh and seal the well from him as well…" that said he gently dropped her into the bone-eaters well and Kagome fell 500 years into the future again. _

'_Err…what the __**HELL**__ just happened here?' she thought sitting on the ground of the well. Still she didn't waste time and sealed the well…just as Sesshomaru had told her to do……_

_-End Flashback- _

'And that was that….I probably would've died if it hadn't been for him.' She thought looking outside her window to see that it was still raining. She'd been here in the future for about two weeks now and was still mulling over as to what Sesshomaru meant by 'You'll know when the time is right to come back…' Seriously that demon was as vague as ever. He said something and did another. So should she go back to the past now? Or next week? She didn't know……

She turned around and looked down at the shattered picture on the ground then touched the scar on her stomach. Sighing at the mess she'd made she starting to pick up the shattered fragments of glass. She picked up the photo and said inwardly, _I'm sorry Sesshomaru _as tears fell on the picture she now held in her hands.

'Oh I'll go back…..I'll go back alright and make things right…..' and that was a promise she meant to keep.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 1!!!! _

_Wasn't that the longest flashback in the world? _

_Please read and review!!!! _

_Sesshomaru: "I can't believe you called me a sweetheart Lady Nefertiti" (shakes head) _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Well you are…err a damn cute…no I mean a gorgeous one Sesshy-kun!!!"_

_Sesshomaru: "I order you to change the script and refrain from calling me anything 'cute' or 'fluffy! "_

_Lady Nefertiti: "Or what Sesshy? Do you want me to give you pink hair and wear a lovely red mini-skirt?" _

_Sesshomaru: '………………' _

_Shippo: (whispers) "You know she is the only one that can argue with him like that and still live…" _

_Inuyasha: "Well duh! She's like the damn author!" _

_Kagome: (eye twitches) "BAKA INUYASHA!!! You almost killed me in this chapter!" _

_Inuyasha: "Um… Sorry? Eh-heh?" (points at Lady Nefertiti) "It's HER fault… blame her!! I'm just doing what she wants me to!!!"_

_Kagome: "IN-U-YAS-HA!!!! Si…" (Inuyasha Screams like a banshee and tries to escape)_

_Lady Nefertiti: "Wait!" (Inuyasha sighs happily thinking that Lady Nefertiti is going to save his life) _

"_Kagome don't sit him! I've got something better…He's going to be wearing a green spaghetti-strap mini sundress next chapter! How's that sound?" _

_Shippo: "I just hope that Miroku doesn't try and grope him or ask him to bare his child thinking that Inuyasha is a girl.."_

_Sesshomaru: "Well he better shave…" _

_Inuyasha: (drops down on all fours which is funny considering he is a dog.)"Please have mercy Lady Nefertiti!" _

_The Cast: (sweatdrop)_


	2. Hello Sesshomaru

_Chapter 2: Hello Sesshomaru Part 1_

_Last time: She turned around and looked down at the shattered picture on the ground then touched the scar on her stomach. Sighing at the mess she'd made she starting to pick up the shattered fragments of glass. She picked up the photo and said inwardly, I'm sorry Sesshomaru as tears fell on the picture she now held in her hands. _

'_Oh I'll go back…..I'll go back alright and make things right…..' and that was a promise she meant to keep._

_Enjoy reading everyone!_

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she'd been looking at the scar on her stomach. 'It should've been healed by now!' she said to herself. She wasn't about to go tell her mother or Sota that she'd almost been killed…..Oh but it was okay…. really!!! She'd survived with a black bruise on her stomach. Sighing she trudged to the bathroom to brush her teeth and perhaps go to sleep if she could….. after what had happened. She heard her mother's car pull up and then she looked at the clock in her room. 'So it's after 9 already is it?' she thought blankly now realizing that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch at school. But she wasn't hungry at all after all who would be?

'_Go home, Kagome. You'll know when the time is right to come back…. Oh and seal the well from him as well…' _

She wondered if it was 'time' to go back to the feudal era now. Gah! but that demon made no sense sometimes. On one hand he's trying to protect her from harm and then on the other hand she's, "Not worth this Sesshomaru's time." Kagome said aloud quoting Sesshomaru as she trudged towards the bathroom. She was about to open the door when her mother walked into the house and also carried groceries. She sighed as she heard a "Kagome! Are you home dear?" from downstairs. She walked downstairs and inwardly thought, 'Where else would I be? Not the past, I haven't been there for a long time.' As she approached the kitchen she saw her mother starting to sort groceries. 'Okay Kags keep it together now.' Kagome thought and took a deep breath. She didn't want her mom to think she was being a spaz or anything…hey did she even know what that meant?

"Hey mom. So that's why you're later than usual. Groceries." Kagome said.

"Kagome are you well?" her mother said looking up, giving Kagome a concerned look and felt her forehead.

"Of course." Kagome said to her mother. 'Not.' She said inwardly. Oh yeah like it was easy to say_, "Yeah uh…see mom it's like this…..Inuyasha decided he wanted to kill me and then gave me this huge gash (shows mom the black gash) and then I thought I was dead (now flying in the air) but then it was only Inuyasha's brother who saved my life for reasons even unknown to me. Of course it's fine! Happens everyday to everyone ne?" _Her mom would blow a gasket, keep her in the house under house arrest forever! And make Kagome seal the well while she's at it!

Haaa….Life was never easy for a one, Kagome Higurashi was it?

_-Feudal era- _

'_Smack!' _

'_Bonk!' _

'_Kick!' _

'_Bang!!!' _

and then a very loud, "OWWWW YOU BRAT!!!!!!"

"Shippo would you please knock it off?! Stop hitting me dammit!" Inuyasha said rubbing his now very sore head.

"**I want my mama!!!"** Shippo yelled for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He didn't care who heard or if he yelled himself hoarse.

"**Mama!!! Mama!!!!MAMA!!!!" **Shippo started to chant. Then like a desperate child looking for his mom he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and started to shake him. He said, "Where is she Inuyasha! Where's my mama! I know you know!!!! She wouldn't just leave me would she?! Oh no! Did I do something bad!? Is she too busy now for me?! Oh no! What if a demon _ate her_ and you're not telling me!!!??? Shippo said, now pointing at him accusingly. "You're as…" then Shippo was cut off by a cool voice.

"Kit. Calm yourself."

'Eh?' Shippo said stopping and turning around.

"**SESSHOMARU!!!!IT'S YOU!!!!" **Inuyasha said jumping up, and knocking poor Shippo off of him and straight to the ground.

_(A/N: funny how Inuyasha always 'jumps' up when Sesshomaru shows up ne?…maybe he's __**excited**__ to see his elder brother?) _

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said looking bored as he saw Inuyasha pull out his sword and transform it….wait, it wasn't transforming? "Are you surprised Hanyou?" he asked Inuyasha coolly.

"I have a name Ya' know! I would' a thought that you'd learned it by now! Or maybe it's too hard and too much information for your stupid brain! Who was stupid enough to make you lord of the western lands when you don't even know my freakin' name **SESSOMARU-TEME!!!!**

(A/N: 'Teme' means bastard in Japanese)

Sesshomaru growled at him, eyes turning a hue of pink. Shippo gulped and an oblivious Inuyasha was still ranting about whatnot. Sesshomaru chose to ignore him and instead said,

"Now what is this about your _mother_ kit?" Sesshomaru said looking down at Shippo.

Inuyasha glared and then said, "Why do you even **care**? I mean seriously! You sound _concerned_…Why do you care if Shippo's mother….Kagome is missing! She's a human. Not worth your _precious_ time where you sit on your blasted throne, signing papers, planning on killing other people and ordering others to do your bidding?! " and sheathed his sword back seeing that no one was paying attention to him now.

"What..." Sesshomaru said coldly, eyes flashing red for a second then back to gold. 'Interesting…' Inuyasha thought smirking inwardly. _'Why did he care indeed….' _Oh so he had feelings for Kagome huh? He was going to 'lay it on thick,' so to speak and piss Sesshomaru off to no extent…what fun this would be.

**-Intermission- **

**Kagome: "I can't believe you're going to have Inuyasha piss my Sesshy-kun off like that!" **

**Inuyasha: "He deserves it though!"**

**Kagome: "So you agree with Lady Nefertiti this time? Did you forget she's going to dress you in a green mini?" **

**Inuyasha: (squeals like a girl) "I forgot about that!" **

**Kagome: (smirks) "Here's a shaver for you dear…" **

**Inuyasha: "LADY NEFERTITI!!!! You cannot do this to me and right in front of all these readers and reviewers!! Do you know how many thousands of people are reading and reviewing this!!!???" **

**Naraku: "I want a shaver too!" **

**Cast: (back away very slowly) "Why???" **

**Naraku: "Because it reminds me of a jewel shard! And it's ever so pretty! It makes me wanna dance! It'll be like a keepsake! A memory! An Heirloom! And it's dangerous too! "KYAA-YAHH!!!!!" (does a karate stance)**

**Lady Nefertiti: (Throws script up in exasperation) "Will someone please put him on a leash! He's scaring the cast dammit!" **

**Kouga: "I've got a blue leash! Matches my eyes!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "Erm…Why? You are a wolf…."**

**Kouga: (goes into la-la land) "I always fantasized Kagome **_'walking'_**me!!' **

**Cast: (back away very slowly while Kagome runs for her life screaming Sesshomaru's name and yelling something about perverted hentai's) **

**Inuyasha: ( runs after her and yells why Kagome's not yelling HIS name)**

**Lady Nefertiti: '………' **

"**Err…Right….uhm…back to the story!"**

**-End Intermission- **

_-Present time (Kagome's home-Kitchen)-_

"Kagome, thanks for helping me with out with the Groceries. You know you haven't been to that feudal era of yours for quite some time now. I bet that good-looking, gold-eyed demon would like this yummy Ramen I bought ne?" her mother said, holding up the ramen. It was Inuyasha's favorite kind. Kagome's eyes started to water, but she sucked it in and inwardly shook her head no.

"You're right mom…why didn't I think of that now? It has been a while right?" Kagome said.

"Yes. He does get impatient sometimes and drags you back to that era ne?" Kagome's mother said softly. Kagome nodded and then said she was going to take a bath before she went to sleep.

"_Go home, Kagome. You'll know when the time is right to come back…. Oh and seal the well from him as well…"_

'Hmm…Sesshomaru…is now the right time for me to come back? Because my mother said so?' Kagome thought and made her way over to the bathroom.

_-Feudal era- (with Miroku and Sango)_

They watched the brother's confrontation from behind a bush silently like a tennis match. They would NEVER get along and that both knew for a fact. Sesshomaru was the ice and Inuyasha was the fire….

'_**SESSHOMARU!!!!IT'S YOU!!!!'**_

'_Indeed Hanyou.' _

'_I have a name Ya' know! I would' a thought that you'd learned it by now! Or maybe it's too hard and too much information for your stupid brain! Who was stupid enough to_ _make you lord of the western lands when you don't even know my freakin' name __**SESSOMARU-TEME!!!!'**_

'**I want my mama!!!'**

'_Why do you even __**care**__? I mean seriously! You sound concerned…Why do you care if Shippo's mother….Kagome is missing! She's a human. Not worth your precious time where you sit on your blasted throne, signing papers, planning on killing other people and ordering others to do your bidding?!'_

'_What...' _

Sango laughed behind her sleeve as Miroku looked amused. The 'dogs' were having a 'cat-fight.' "Houshi-sama…where do you think Kagome is? Could she have gone back home? Inuyasha has never been to the well for a while…so I don't know if he can go through, or if he doesn't want to or maybe Kagome has sealed him off too?" Sango said, worried for her 'little sister.'

"Do not worry Sango. I do believe that Kagome-sama will return to us in due time." Miroku said in a calm voice. He looked at both brother's thoughtfully and wondered whether Sesshomaru (being a full demon with an excellent nose) could smell it on Inuyasha…. 'Of course Inuyasha is not worried about Kagome….' Even though he was a Hentai, he still had his 'wise' moments.

'_Can you smell the deception on your half-brother Sesshomaru?'_ Miroku thought as if talking to him telepathically.

_-Back to the Present- (With Kagome after her bath) _

She slowly walked back to her room feeling a bit guilty. She didn't exactly lie to her mother…neither did she lie…she just skated around the truth….so to speak. She just didn't tell her because it was only going to upset her mother, after all, what would a mother say if she heard that _the demon her daughter has been traveling with for two years now wants to send her to the world of the no longer living just because a dead girl told him to?_ The only thing Kagome wanted to know, however, was did he do it on his own or was he under some spell? He'd been under countless spells of Kikyo's before….

'_Of course Kagome…you give everyone the benefit of doubt! You're just too good for your own good!' her conscious said to her._

_-Sota- _

_(A/N: Remember Sota is much older in this fic)_

He stood outside her room wondering whether he should knock and talk to her. A moping sister didn't sit well with him. Even if mother hadn't noticed Kagome's strange behavior, he sure did. Why would she avoid Inuyasha? And even if she wasn't then why didn't Inuyasha come to the future to spend time with him (Sota) anymore? Why didn't she go and at least see her 'son' (Sota knows she's got Shippo as an adopted son) once in a while? He was sure Shippo was missing her. He'd heard glass break earlier in Kagome's room and thought maybe he should go and check it out.

_-Earlier that day- _

It wasn't like him to go and snoop in his sister's room when she was away (A/N: she was taking a bath when Sota went into Kagome's room) and he saw shards of glass on the ground and picked them up. Then he saw a picture on her table….with no glass. 'Oh so she'd thrown that…' he thought. Hey was that Inuyasha? He went over and picked it up. Red stripes, armor, different ears, white clothes….nope, no it wasn't Inuyasha….but maybe he was related to him? They had the same hair and eyes…..Then Sota remembered something Kagome said the last time she came to visit.

_-Flashback- _

_Kagome sat at the dinner table and sighed in exasperation. "Oh god that Sesshomaru! If only he dropped that cold demeanor of his! The only thing him and his half- brother Inuyasha share are their hair and their eyes! I swear that if he hadn't tried to kill me twice and didn't hate humans so much then I would've fallen for him than Inuyasha!" _

_-End Flashback- _

Sota looked at the picture again and frowned. If so, then why did she keep a picture of him? Was Kagome attracted to the rich mass-murdering aristocratic assassin? (he knows that Sesshomaru is all those things) That could turn out to be a bad habit….

_-End earlier that day- _

_-Feudal era- (with the Inu-tachi and Sesshomaru)_

So Kagome was mated to someone and this was her child? 'Hn.' He thought.

'_You really think she'd wait for you to change your mind and now? What with all your, 'I am a human-hater ha-ha-ha…( insert evil laugh)… DIE!'_ his conscious said.

'………'

'**We shall kill him!'** his beast said, eager to spill blood.

There was complete silence for a while and it was grating on Inuyasha's nerves. Miroku looked between the both and then, by god! Didn't notice his hand inching closer to Sango's derriere. Suddenly….(SMACK!) and a red handprint appeared on his cheek and Miroku was all swirly-eyed. How had she known?! He hadn't even touched her!

"I keep my guard up when I'm near you and alone Houshi!" Sango hissed.

'Oh…' he thought. Well then….

Sango was watching Sesshomaru and she could bet only she had seen it, it was because she was a woman…..Sesshomaru was jealous and his beast wanted to spill blood. She was a demon-slayer, after all, and she could read demons, so to speak. How adorable….She'd never thought him to fall in love with a human.

'_I wouldn't go __**that far**__ Sango…' _her conscious warned her.

Shippo looked up from where he had been 'dropped' and then wondered why Sesshomaru cared…even if he did so anyway. Hmm…did he perhaps wonder or assume that he (Shippo) was Kagome's real biological son? And even if so…huh**? "HA-HA!!!! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT?! THAT THE GREAT SESSHOMARU WOULD BE JEALOUS? OI YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU BAKA!"** Inuyasha yelled.

_-Kagome- (by the bone-eater's well in the future)_

It was nighttime yes…but she needed to go back and set things straight and also before her mom got smart and started to ask questions. Questions like who had the gall to touch Kagome rather hit her like that (stomach gash).

(A/N: No offence to moms anywhere)

Then she heard a loud yell from near Inuyasha's forest but she didn't yell a 'sit' nor did she sigh in exasperation and pulled _pepper spray_ from her pocket. Hey a girl needed to be prepared for anything!

'_**HA-HA!!!! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT?! THAT THE GREAT SESSHOMARU WOULD BE JEALOUS? OI YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU BAKA!'**_

So Sesshomaru was here? Huh…Speak of the devil. Then Kagome blushed five hundred shades of red and slapped herself inwardly. Why the hell was she thinking about him like that?! 'This murderer!' she thought. Then she slapped herself mentally again and she grew sad thinking, 'Those were Inuyasha's words….not mine.'

'**Where's my momma?!!!!!' (A yell from Shippo) **

Kagome smiled. Of course her baby missed her. Shippo probably thought that Inuyasha did something bad to her.

'**What…' **

'eh?' Kagome felt a dangerous and angry aura from Sesshomaru. Why in the seven hells should he of all people be concerned for her well being and her safety? Life just grew weirder in the feudal era by the second. And on top of all that….Sesshomaru and Inuyasha needed a time-out.

**-Rude Intermission- **

**Inuyasha: "I order you to stop this fic!" **

**Kagome and Sesshomaru: "Why?" **

**Shippo: "Yeah when it was just getting good!" **

**Inuyasha: "I am not mean…I am a handsome and powerful hanyou who will triumph over evil and that means you!" **

**Cast: '…………' **

**Sailor Moon: "Those are MY words! WAHHHHH!!!!!!" **

**Naraku: "Believe it!" **

**Inuyasha: What the hell is going on here people?! Don't steal other people's lines!**

**Lady Nefertiti: "Will someone PLEASE escort Naraku off stage and take Inuyasha too while you're at it and out of this building until we need them!" **

"**Now back to the story!" **

**-End Rude Intermission- **

"I will kill you now, you insect." Sesshomaru said flexing his claws.

"Not if I kill you first!" Inuyasha yelled and then charged at Sesshomaru who looked damn right amused as hell. This would never get old….

"YOU BAKA'S STOP THIS NOW!!!!!" Kagome yelled now entering the clearing, hands on her hips. Both stopped and turned to look at Kagome. Inuyasha looked confused then scared at a very angry fuming Kagome whose eyes were blazing with fire. Eh gads…. There would be hell to pay now. She looked up to see Sesshomaru giving her a contemplating look. Of course her yell hadn't affected him at all. Cocky bastard. He wasn't one to be pushed over so easily. "Honestly do the both of you want to die!?"

Kagome looked PISSED off and she had a weird looking gadget in her hand…was that perhaps one of the weapons of the future? Miroku thought. "Well looks like Kagome decided to show up again." Miroku said aloud, only to see Kagome in a purple shirt with straps and short pants. (A/N: A spaghetti strap shirt and PJ shorts….) Very revealing.

Suddenly Sango looked to where he was looking and then muttered, "Hentai!" and bonked him with her boomerang.

**(BONK!) **

"**MAMA!" **Shippo exclaimed happily and jumped into her arms. He snuggled into her arms as Kagome smiled and Sango sighed happily. Everything was okay now right?

"You're back." Sesshomaru said in an indifferent voice.

'**You know you're happy…'** his beast grumbled.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Fancy seeing you here." Kagome said and a smirk only seen by Kagome appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: And that was chapter 2! I will be updating my other chapters as soon as I can. School's weighing me down. How I have time to write so many fics and handle them all at once is beyond me and it's as good as anyone's guess…_

_Inuyasha: (shakes head) "I'm having serious issues with this chapter…" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "At least I didn't make you wear a green mini Inuyasha….it wouldn't go with your image nor your eyes…" _

_Inuyasha: "Oh yeah…" _

_Please read and review!_


	3. This Demon's on fire!

_Chapter 3: Someone call the fire department! This demon's on fire!_

_Last time:__** "MAMA!" **__Shippo exclaimed happily and jumped into her arms. He snuggled into her arms as Kagome smiled and Sango sighed happily. Everything was okay now right? _

"_You're back." Sesshomaru said in an indifferent voice. _

'_**You know you're happy…'**__ his beast grumbled. _

"_Hello Sesshomaru. Fancy seeing you here." Kagome said and a smirk only seen by Kagome appeared on Sesshomaru's face._

_**WARNING: LIME IN THIS CHAPTER…come to think of it, an interesting lime too...expect ooc-ness (major ooc-ness)**_

_**Beast in bold…**_

_I don't own Inuyasha by the way… Anyway, Enjoy reading everyone!_

* * *

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha blinked at Kagome like he'd never seen her before. Must have been the outfit. Seriously why did all/some demons act like Hentai's? 

"Now why were the both of you trying to kill each other just now hm?" Kagome said in a pissed off voice. 

"It's his fault!" Inuyasha said jumping up and pointing at Sesshomaru childishly. 

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. 

Shippo then _just had to say,_ "Momma they were arguing and Inuyasha dropped me and hurt me!" 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a warning voice. 'Eeep!' Inuyasha thought and a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha was so going down but she didn't sit him. "I don't need to waste my breath on you baka." And Kagome smiled at him. 

'…………..' 

"Okay anyway now that you're here wench. We found sightings of jewel shards near the west so we're on our way there. It's a good thing that you came when you did. So we're going to leave his as…(Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru) here and then be on our way." 

"But I'm not dressed!" Kagome said looking down at her purple ensemble. 

"Yes you are!" Inuyasha interjected pointing at her. 

"I'm changing NOW!" Kagome said. "Sango a little help here…cause you know I'm a little inj…" She shut her mouth and glanced at Sesshomaru. She knew he'd be pissed if he saw her wince or even saw her bruise. Alas she didn't notice that he had seen her flinch and wince as she walked, Sango scurrying after her. 

"Wait! Who the bloody hell told you that you can just saunter..." 

"Sit." 

**(BOOM!) **

"Well said, Kagome-sama." Miroku said dusting off his robe from the 'Inuyasha dust.' And then started to follow Sango and Kagome.

"$&!$$&&&$$& MONK!" Inuyasha yelled. 

_(A/N: Translation: WTF do you think __you're doing__ following them Monk?) _

He was cut off by Sesshomaru's cold voice that sent shivers down Miroku's spine. "If you wish for an early death then by all means keep walking monk. It's just one more useless human gone from this earth…." 

Oh…man! Why did he have to be here! If he knew his women right….a hot spring dip would be on Kagome's list too…. 

The things he did….If it had been any other day then Inuyasha would be a crater and there would be no one to stop him from peeping at the girls! 'Damn Sesshomaru and his honor-snoop-on-the-women-and-I'll-kill-you-or-worse-just-because-I-can-so-there….**Damn IT!'** Miroku thought. 

'**SCREW HIS HONOR!'** Miroku thought and then stopped sitting against the tree dejectedly. He wanted to have a good time too. He had noticed something different in Sango's demeanor as of late and wondered what her problem was. She was hitting him harder, ignoring most of his wise words and she even threatened him with death once! 

Was she playing hard to get? Because if that was the case then Miroku would be one dead man before he and Sango got married and had those 'wonderful children' that Sango, technically was supposed to bare him. 

_-With Sesshomaru- _

He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed as he saw her flinch and give him a sideways glance….in fear that he had seen. It had been him, after all, to tell her to go home. But why should he care about her well being? He didn't care for anyone. But then again he had told, no, ordered Kagome to go back home.

'**Baka forget that! She was hurt! Mate was hurt!' **his beast said trying to scratch/rip Sesshomaru into ribbons. Hmm…maybe he should go and at least 'check out' Kagome's little boo-boo…What better luck than to catch her at the hot springs at least he didn't have to order her to take her shirt off….

**-Intermission- **

**Kagome: (looks excited) "ooohh can I talk to Sesshomaru away from everyone in the dark?" (Wiggles eyes) **

**Lady Nefertiti: "I was getting to that…don't get your hopes up too soon." **

**Miroku: (looks sad) "Knowing you, Lady Nefertiti, you'd probably be putting something kinky right about now and you've reduced me to being baby-sitted and watched by Sesshomaru!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "I'm just saving you from future death!" oh and guess what you betray Sango in this fic or maybe she'll betray you! I haven't decided yet." **

**Miroku: "Why would I do that?" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "I've never done that in any of my fics and besides Sango and you just need…well you'll see!" **

**Inuyasha: "Can we get on with the story please!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: (looks pissed) "I haven't forgotten about YOU Inuyasha… and the fact that you had the nerve to sue me because you were unhappy about the last damn chapter!" **

**Inuyasha: (looks nervous) "What are you going to do?" **

**Lady Nefertiti: (looks thoughtful) "I'm going to…..hmmm….We'll let the wonderful reviewers decide….and then I'll take the best way to humiliate you…." **

**Inuyasha: "You've got to be joking!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "And now back to the story!" **

**-End Intermission- **

Did that Slayer have to go with Kagome? Every time Kagome went to the springs that Sango went with her. Like Kagome would get or be in Danger. What danger? Sesshomaru thought walking towards the spring. Maybe he could divert Sango's attention so he could get Kagome alone. He just wanted to talk to her was all. 

'_Hn. Could the Danger perhaps be you?'_ his conscious asked him sarcastically. 

Maybe. But Sesshomaru didn't think so. He was as innocent since the day he was born. He hn'ed and then walked towards the springs. 

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? My job is to protect Kagome and protect her I will! That means you just sit your royal as…here and don't make a move." Inuyasha yelled at his brother's back.

Sesshomaru stopped and then turned saying (as a statement) "You're _JOB…"_ he smirked as he said this as if meaning this as an insult.

"This Sesshomaru is just going for a walk baka for I am not a Hentai, remember that." Sesshomaru said whipping Inuyasha with the poison whip (which he blocked) and then disappeared into the darkness. 

Shippo looked at Inuyasha innocently and asked "Does Sesshomaru-sama like my mother Inuyasha? Do you think they'll mate each other? That means I'll have a dad!" Inuyasha blanched for a second, eyes flashed red and then growled at the poor kit. Terrified Shippo jumped into Miroku's lap while Miroku looked at Inuyasha in a disapproving way. 

"Keh! Sesshomaru hates Kagome's presence! What makes you think he wants to touch her?" and then Inuyasha sat by the fire in silence. 

_-With Sango and Kagome- (hot springs) _

Sango and Kagome arrived at the spring and then Sango turned to look at Kagome, hoping she wasn't just playing tough, saying that she was okay. "Are you sure the bruise Inuyasha made on you doesn't hurt anymore Kagome?" Sango asked her worriedly. The scar was way too black to be just a scar….like it was something else that couldn't be healed. 

"It's just fine Sango!" Kagome said trying to reassure her while trying to reassure herself that the bruise wasn't hurting her….well it wasn't but it hurt her heart to know that it had been Inuyasha, under a spell or not, that had hurt her….with his own hands. 

"Are you going to tell me NOW what truly happened that day? You were so vague as to what Inuyasha did and whatever, all I know is that he slashed you with his claws." Sango said. 

"Well…" Kagome began. She didn't want to tell her. This was like personal information that was supposed to be kept a secret unless you were Sesshomaru. Damn but that baka knew everything! She couldn't hide anything from him! Anyway… "Okay Sango here goes…" Kagome began. 

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and stating that his presence was indeed here. Leaning against a tree, arms crossed, glowing like an angel in all his silver glory and smirking at the both of them made Kagome's cheeks go red. 'Ooohh…hotness…major….' Kagome thought giddily and Sango had to agree with her. 

_-Sango- _

She might be a demon slayer but she knew her sexy demons……and this one was on the top of the list…but of course Kagome had first dibs. She knew he wouldn't be interested in her anyway. Maybe he had a Miko fetish…. And Sango grinned. 

She'd bet Miroku would love to hear that she….loved the demon kind. Sango! Yes she'd shout it out to the world that she.loved.demons! Damn straight! But she didn't answer to Miroku so she wasn't worried. She knew Miroku liked her but (ahem) she'd never told anyone she _always_ had a thing for demons…..hey it wasn't her idea to become a slayer! That was what her parents wanted. That was what she was brought up to be. A slayer…..She was in love with a demon way back when but her parents had found out and so had the demons parents and everyone knew it was a taboo, a forbidden relationship. 

She sighed and then had a mischievous thought, 'TO HELL WITH THAT IDEA!' If Kagome could love a demon, half or not, evil or not, deadly or not, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha ( It will be Sesshomaru in the end she thought firmly)….then she damn well could too! But where to find one? Kouga nah….that guy just had the hots for Kagome…oh wait…He's going to be so pissed off when he knows that Sesshomaru has a 'thing' for Kagome….ha-ha….such was life. She knew that if any other male got in his way (Sesshomaru's) then they'd be torn to shreds. NO ONE keeps Sesshomaru away 'from what is his.' Sango said inwardly. 

But speaking of which, Sesshomaru's presence here….hmmm…maybe she should (ahem) disappear. But before she could do that Sesshomaru said, 

(A/N: and he's not lying about this) 

"Taijiya your monk said something about going to go and have fun in a tea house with women because he was bored just sitting by a tree." 

'**LECHER!'** Sango roared inwardly. Sango should've fumed and stalked over to the bloody tea house and bonked Miroku unconscious dragging him back by the neck to their camp but she just sighed and nodded her head at him. She left the both of them for a totally different reason, she thought that Sesshomaru and Kagome should have some alone time. Kagome squeaked a little glaring at Sango's back wondering why she left her at the mercy of a sexy, dangerous Sesshomaru who was looking at her like a fine piece of meat that he'd just love to devour. 

**-Rude Intermission- **

**Inuyasha: "Kagome is a fine piece of meat that Sesshomaru wants to EAT! Where in the seven….did that come from!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "You can't put intermissions in this fic as you please! Only I can do that! Back to the story! Sorry about that readers!" **

**-End Rude Intermission- **

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru said walking closer as Kagome walked backwards. If she came out of this alive then she was going to kill Sango. If she died then Sango was going down with her! 

"Why do you flinch Kagome as if this Sesshomaru would cause you any unneeded harm?" No words came out from Kagome. He had said her name and boy did it sound nice the way it rolled off his tongue. 

"This Sesshomaru has come to prove a theory and my beast will not rest until he knows the truth." He walked closer to her but Kagome didn't move back…no indeed. Her legs had long ago betrayed her and they were no longer of use to her. 

"Will you let this Sesshomaru test out his theory little one?" he whispered in her ear. Kagome melted into a pile of mush when he said that. Damn him for being like that! His silky voice was driving her mad! Was he going to kill her? Surely not!

"I feel your tenseness and the hurt that has been inflicted on your body." He said lifting her chin up to stare into his molten gold eyes. What was he saying to her? Her brain was a little foggy and addled as he said things to her that she could not understand. 

"Will you let this Sesshomaru touch you and see for himself?" he whispered in the wind, his hand running up and down her jaw line in pure affection. 

"I….eeee…." Kagome said. 

"Wonderful." He said taking it as a 'yes of course you big hunk a burnin' love! Mate me instead!' 

_(A/N: (giggle) I had to add the in: 'hunk of burnin' love!' ) _

"A shame that you're still dressed. The Taijiya did leave in quite a hurry, was she perhaps cross with you?" he said and started to play with the hem of her shirt. Kagome nodded dumbly wondering what she was agreeing to. 

_-Kagome's P.O.V- _

'Sesshomaru's sure acting out of character….'

'_Ya think? But like who cares! He's too yummy to pass up!'_ her conscious said. 

'………..' 

_-End Kagome's P.O.V- _

"What…What…is this thing you wish to prove?" Kagome said shakily. She wanted to know how? Just _how _did _no one _appear or jump out of the bushes yelling, _'I gotcha Kagome in action with Who TF? Sesshomaru! Kagome your taste certainly has changed much.'_ When **she** was alone with others someone always tended to pop in on them uninvited. Well then this was a good thing….right? 

"So should you tell this Sesshomaru where you hurt or should he start here?" Sesshomaru said pointing to an area on Kagome. 

"I don't… that is to say…" Kagome began. 

"Such a shame that someone as wonderful as you should have been marred with a scar…" he said nuzzling her neck. Kagome gulped at nodded, heat pooling and stomach clenching into knots. 

"I knew it! Ha! I proved my point! That male demons in fact, DO have a Hentai side to them!" Kagome said victoriously, punching a fist in the air. He blinked as he watched her glee in triumph. 'Okay…. Now that that's out of her system….where were we?' Sesshomaru thought. 

"Kagome…you can take your shirt off now." Sesshomaru said regally as if he was saying it was okay to get down and dirty. He'd rather just rip her shirt off and turn it into shreds but that would be improper now wouldn't it?

"**SAY WHAATTT?"** Kagome yelled. 

_Define improper? _

"Do not assume that this Sesshomaru is or will cause you harm little one." He said. "I only wish to heal you." 

"How do you even know that I'm hurt?" Kagome asked him. But Sesshomaru wasn't a patient demon so he pulled Kagome's shirt above her shoulders and off it went. 

'……….'

**-An Inuyasha Intermission- **

**Inuyasha: "Hold it! I call another intermission!"**

**Sesshomaru: "We were just getting to the good part baka…" **

**Inuyasha: "Kagome! You wench! Why haven't you purified his butt by now?"**

**Kagome: "I was…distracted….?" **

**Inuyasha: "Distracted my foot! I'm supposed to protect you! Lady Nefertiti why haven't I arrived on the scene yet!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "You're not doing a very good job of protecting her now are you? Look… Sesshomaru is all over her and you're sitting your butt on the ground doing nothing about it." **

**-Inuyasha's eyebrow twitches-**

**Inuyasha: "Well it's really not my fault is it? It's the way it's written in the script." **

**Kagome: (whispers) "I bet he just holds this intermission because he wants to be in the chapter." (Then loudly) "Which is Lady Nefertiti's job!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "NO more Inuyasha intermissions! Or this fic is canceled!" **

**Cast: (dead silence) **

**(crickets chirping) **

**-End an Inuyasha Intermission- **

"You! You!" Kagome said angrily. "Give that back!" She tried snatching her shirt back but Sesshomaru just tossed it aside. He didn't answer but circled her like a hungry dog eyeing his meal. 

_(A/N: giggle 'hungry dog!' ) _

He pointed at the scar/bruise at the side of her stomach by her breasts. "Now what did this Sesshomaru say?" he said walking closer to a very nervous, half-naked Kagome. She shut her eyes not wishing to see his face, he would think of her as….

"This Sesshomaru does not think of you as ugly Kagome." He said. 

'Well I'll be…..He read my mind.' Kagome thought and then, " Eeppp!" as she felt a warm hand touching her stomach. 

"Does it hurt here or here?" he asked softly. 

"I forgot? Why don't you just check the entire area?" Kagome said innocently. 

"My pleasure." He smirked and pulled her into his arms. He sat her in his lap and did something very interesting. He was sucking on her bruise…..

'Well I'll be damned….' Kagome thought. Hold it! She looked down and he was….he was….hmm….

"Sesshomaru! That tickles!" Kagome giggled. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Healing you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right…." Kagome said. 

"My saliva will heal your wound in time and the scar will fade." He said. 

"I…thank you." Kagome said softly. He looked up at her grateful eyes and just said, 'Hn.' In truth he had been furious that Inuyasha could cause/do something like this to a female. He had marked her! and with a wound no less! 

'Not to mention that I'm thoroughly enjoying myself _healing Kagome_. She doesn't taste bad. Hmmm…..' Sesshomaru thought. How many other ways could he (ahem) heal her? He should test out those theories too. In time. 

And this is how he came upon them…..

_-With Inuyasha- _

He was bored….

He wanted some fun…

Sango had just dragged Miroku back from a tea house (Of course we all know she wants a demon) and was bonking him on the head repeatedly. So she was enjoying herself. 

Was Kagome done with her bath? Hmm…..Then he heard her giggle from afar and he smiled wickedly…his eyes flashing pink with lust. Kikyo wasn't a virgin but Kagome was. Kagome would, of course, take him wholeheartedly because she still loved him. So looked like he'd have his fun after all. 

He dashed into the woods and what he saw was not what he wanted to see nor least expect. Kagome was half-naked, sitting on his hated half-brother's lap, legs all spread out and he was sucking on some part of her skin! They were acting like….like….

'**Mates?'** his angry beast supplied. 

Sesshomaru looked up at him and smirked. "Is something _amiss_ little brother?" 

Inuyasha was pointing and he looked like a fish out of water with his mouth open and no words came out. 

"What are you doing to my Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily. 

"**Reducing** her pain. Of course." Sesshomaru said covering Kagome's bare back from Inuyasha's view with his long haori sleeve. He sighed as he looked at her. He should've taken the skirt off too… 'not much to hide anyway'….he thought looking down. 

"Redu….WTF? WTF? What in the seven hells…. Holy mother of F! WTF? KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked up annoyed that she had been interrupted from her 'healing session' with Sesshomaru and sighed. 

"SIT BOY!" 

**(BOOM!) **

"We shall continue your sessions later my dear." Sesshomaru whispered. That said, he pulled her skirt down and put her in the hot spring. "This Sesshomaru believes that this is what you originally came here for?" With that he dragged an unconscious Inuyasha back to camp, Kagome staring at his back, wondering what happened. 

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Whoo! (Fans herself) That's why it took a little time to write that. I added like four more pages (on Microsoft word) to this chapter because I was unsatisfied with the chapter._

_Well anyway, I'll try and update the next chapter soon because when there's a lime….there's always a (ahem) __fill in the blank__ right after it sometime or another. (Wink) _

_Don't forget to read and review for me! _


	4. In trouble only if you're caught

_Chapter 4: In Trouble, that is, only if you're caught…_

_Last time: "We shall continue your sessions later my dear." Sesshomaru whispered. That said, he pulled her skirt down and put her in the hot spring. "This Sesshomaru believes that this is what you originally came here for?" With that he dragged an unconscious Inuyasha back to camp, Kagome staring at his back, wondering what happened. _

_Lady Nefertiti: thanks to everyone for your reviews! And look for another interestingly different lime in this chapter! Thus the title of this chapter… (Giggle)(You can clearly tell that I have too much time on my hands (rolls eyes) ) _

_Oh and I advise whoever's drinking something to put it down now…my last reviewer said that she spilled water over her keyboard! Not my fault! _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-Kagome-_

She was left staring at Sesshomaru's back. His very nice, firm, smooth, silky... 'Okay I need to STOP!' Kagome thought inwardly and took a deep breath. Honestly she was having hentaish thoughts about Sesshomaru and it was making her all giddy and happy like an overly excited schoolgirl seeing a totally hot guy….and just staring at his back no less! But really, the way it blew in the wind, rippling smoothly against his firm and taut muscles…the way the silk moved when he walked and hell how he walked too….and his hips….. 'I .CAN'T. BREATHE!' Kagome thought turning red, coughing violently.

She shook her head slapped her cheek softly to make sure she was still alive and not dreaming. Why was it that she never had these… erotic? Was that the right word for it? Feelings and emotions about Inuyasha? 'Was it because I never really thought of him as a real and potential mate?' Then she turned red and couldn't believe what she'd thought. She looked up and the darkening sky and giggled nervously, despite herself.

She held a hand to her cheek and said, "Ah-ha-ha! Baka Kagome!" laughing to no one. "Mate indeed." She was sure that her mother would want her to marry a respectable human man like she did. Of course her mother honored Kagome's wish and the fact that she had an obligation to spend time in the feudal era.

She would be in deep when she got back to camp. Inuyasha was going to call her a betrayer and all but he should be one to talk! Hell with all him and his Kikyo dilemma! What's a girl gotta do to attract some attention around here?! She (Kagome) wasn't even trying to attract anyone! No male demon! She was solely on her shard mission here! She was a good girl and that was right!

She decided to get out of the spring now; the steam was getting to her. She was going to thank Sango later. She never did notice the fading scar on her belly. She (being the forgiving and selfless person she was) wanted to believe that Inuyasha had done 'that' to her just because Kikyo had placed a spell of some sort on him.

-Sesshomaru-

He should've just dropped Inuyasha off the nearest cliff and he would've but that would've made Kagome sad. A lot less annoyance and aggravation on his part. He sighed regally and continued to drag Inuyasha along, not nicely though. Hey if he couldn't kill him then why not

'**Yeah that would've made mate upset.'** His beast agreeing with him.

'………..'

Where had his beast come from?

Sango was sitting by the campfire, glaring at the unconscious Houshi and then feeling a demonic presence she turned to see Sesshomaru pulling along a very unconscious Inuyasha. She sighed inwardly as she looked at him with a blank expression.

"Hey Sesshomaru I was wondering…." Sango began. "Do you have any uhm…..err…."

"Speak…Taijiya; this Sesshomaru will not harm you." Sesshomaru said dropping Inuyasha (unceremoniously) and then sitting by the fire looking into her chocolate orbs.

"I was wondering if you had any…." Then her cheeks turned red and then mumbled the rest out…..but Sesshomaru caught it. "Had any available, hot demons at your palace so that I could have one….."

Sesshomaru smirked as he thought. 'So the demon slayer doesn't want the Houshi as a mate/husband does she?' "Does he know?" he asked her.

She sighed as she looked at the unconscious monk and shook her head. Then trying to justify her reasoning she said. "I never really did like him, I always preferred the demon kind…."

"This Sesshomaru is sure he can find you someone…." He said staring at the fire in deep thought. Sango smiled a little and nodded her head in a thanks. She'd be better off 'mated' quick before Miroku really got serious. She gave Sesshomaru a look. Why would he be so nice as to say yes though? Did it have something to do with Kagome? He had lost his icy edge around humans?!" perhaps….

"Taijiya is there a reason as to why you are staring at this Sesshomaru" he asked her but didn't open his eyes. Sango blushed, shook her head and then looked away embarrassed.

**-An Inuyasha and Kouga intermission- **

**Inuyasha: "Hold it! How come Sango gets to pick who she wants to? I want Kagome so I demand you go back last chapter and make me mate Kagome!!" **

**Kouga: "The Hell NO!" **

**Kagome: "Say WHAT?!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "Inuyasha? I thought I left you unconscious a couple of paragraphs ago!" **

**Inuyasha: '……..' "Well I still say that Kagome should be my mate!" **

**Kouga: (bares fangs) "Kagome is my woman!" **

**Kagome: (panics and screams running backstage) "Sesshomaru!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "Kouga?! Where did you come from? And Inuyasha didn't I say no more Inuyasha intermissions?" **

**Inuyasha: '……….' **

**Kouga: "I'm in this fic!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "Says who?" **

**Miroku: (Gropes Sango) "how come Sango is ignoring me and avoiding me?" **

**Sango: "HENTAI!!" (Bonk!) **

**Lady Nefertiti: "What the hell is going on here?! Everyone calm down! This is not some nursery! Sesshomaru will you please do me a favor and melt Inuyasha and Kouga?" **

**Sesshomaru: (Cracks knuckles) "With Pleasure…" **

**Inu and Kouga: "GAHHH!!" **

**Shippo: "Does Sesshomaru do whatever she says because he:"**

**a.) Gets to kick Inu's butt.**

**b.) Gets Kagome.**

**c.) Lady Nefertiti doesn't kill him in the fic and he still gets Kagome. **

**-or- **

**d.) Gets to kill people in this fic and enjoys doing it.**

**The world would never know…..**

**-End an Inuyasha and Kouga intermission- **

Sesshomaru and Sango were both at peace, pondering, thinking when suddenly Inuyasha woke up the exact time Miroku did. Damn. Looked like the peace was over for now. "Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome walking out of the clearing.

"Wench! You still smell like Sesshomaru! Go take another bath, I can't stand his smell!" he said angrily.

**SIT! **

**(BOOM!) **

"&#&(&)#!!"

"And what if I happen to like his scent?!" Kagome said huffily, arms on her hips then. Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyasha (having popped out of his crater) growled, about to turn demon when Sango bonked him with her boomerang but missed….oops….

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled about to attack her. (directed at Sango)

"Sango my Koi! Why must you always hurt this Houshi?" Miroku asked in a hurt voice.

Sesshomaru just smirked as he watched the going-on's with interest. Kagome sat on his lap (A/N: yes) and he didn't even bother telling her to move and sighed staring at the confrontation. This would never change and she needed a change of scenery…

Inuyasha noticed this and then stalked his way over about to pull Kagome off of his brother. How dare he lay his hands on what was his! Yes that's right. Kagome was his…his shard-detector, his copy of Kikyo, his bitch, his…his…HIS!! (get it!?)

Kagome was currently snuggling and making herself comfortable in Sesshoamru's lap. Hey a girl had to sleep somewhere and Shippo had her pillow and her sleeping bag and now, in her opinion she had something fluffier! And warm too… Yay her! She played with Sesshomaru's tail, she'd always been fascinated with it…like how he kept it clean and such, murdering people blood all over. Sesshomaru growled in her ear and she giggled. She didn't notice Inuyasha and steam rolling off his body, boy was he on fire…..

"Oi! you!" Inuyasha said pointing at Sesshomaru angrily. "You've got my woman there!" and Sesshomaru looked mildly interested which said 'really?'

"Indeed? It's not this Sesshomaru's fault if Kagome over here has a fascination for tails…hanyou." He said twirling a lock of Kagome's hair in his fingers, Kagome still sitting on him like she belonged there, the happiest person in the world.

"That's not what I was talking about! Don't change the subject here!" Inuyasha said.

"Indulge this Sesshomaru then as to what you are saying then…." He said.

"That's mine!" Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome. Kagome glared at him and Inuyasha winced.

"You did not just call me a 'that?' did you?!" she said. Sesshomaru nodded his head in confirmation. Sango giggled and Miroku saw that she was distracted. His hands drew closer and Sesshomaru said, "Houshi that would be unwise for her male would rip you to shreds _had she had one_…."

**(BONK!) **

And poor Miroku was knocked out again. "He will never learn will he!?" Sango said in a seething voice. Looked like he'd be out for the night. She fixed her blanket and sleeping bag and Shippo's too, because she knew that Kagome would probably be (ahem) busy with Sesshomaru and said goodnight. She turned over and laid down, falling asleep right away because yelling and bonking a Houshi could really tire someone out.

"Keh! Women!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"What exactly does _that _mean?" Kagome said looking annoyed.

"Well that I think that women in general were sent to this earth to serve males and produce and mak…." Inuyasha started.

"**SITTTTTTTT!!"** Kagome screamed knowing what he was going to say.

**(BOOOOMMMM!!)**

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and Kagome turned and glared at Sesshomaru. "You don't think like that DO YOU? Because so help me I'll purify any male that comes my way who has such a one-tack min….Mmppphh!! And Sesshomaru cut her off by kissing her. That probably meant no.

"And now we're all alone," he said whispering in her ear huskily and licked her neck affectionately. Kagome giggled nervously and scratched her head.

"Uhh…yeah looks like it….uhm…did you need me for something?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted dangerously, glowing with a predatory look, his eyes flashing a shade of red and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Uhm…" He yanked her closer, his mouth pressed against her neck and he started nibbling her neck.

"_Never _ask a demon a question like that…." He said whispering in her ear with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. His hands running down her spine stopping at her hips as he felt her scent spark. "_Never_…." He said again nibbling her ear. "Unless you're sure…"

"Sure of what exactly?" Kagome asked him. What was up with him? He was being way too nice…She gasped as he started sucking on her lower lip.

"Sure that the demon you're talking to won't accidentally pounce on you and corner you somewhere after you say that."

"Ah-ha-ha…" Kagome said sheepishly.

Inuyasha decided to pop up all of a sudden and then looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru all cozy and cuddled together he scoffed and jumped into a nearby tree and said, "Feh!" He wasn't about to fight Sesshomaru again besides it wasn't as if he was going to do anything to Kagome. She could sit on his half-hated brother all she wanted….

Sesshomaru gave his brother an even look and Inuyasha glared back. He then wrapped his Kagome's tiny form and she sighed happily. Inuyasha just turned his back in annoyance.

**-Approaching LIME content- **

Sesshomaru turned his back to him and lifted Kagome's skirt. 'Gah?' Kagome looked at him and her eyes said, 'you wanna play here NOW? We're in the middle of people not alone and we got a demon and a half here who will no doubt pick up the scent of 'you know what!' Sesshomaru just shrugged at her cute glare and started tugging down her panties. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who hadn't flinched nor turned his back to them again. Probably still too angry to realize or pick up _certain _scents…..

"So…In Trouble, that is, only if you're caught…right Sesshomaru?" Kagome said and looked down to see that she was completely covered with Sesshomaru's fur. Good.

"Correct." He said and then started tugging down her panties causing her to turn red.

"Sesshomaru! Can't we do this somewhere else?!" Kagome said hissing and then shut her mouth when she saw Sango tossing and turning in her sleep.

"No."

"And why not!?" She said huffing.

"Because this Sesshomaru wants to do this here and now."

'……………'

"Besides it's not as if you're going to lose anything…." He said. Kagome looked at him as if he had truly gone off the deep end. He chuckled then and said "Don't tell this Sesshomaru you were actually thinking that he'd mate you here on the forest floor….how dishonorable…." Kagome squeaked something and glared at him (pointing) and saying,

"We never discussed the whole mating thing yet. You just assumed that I'd love to get down with you because you are so sexy….." Kagome said.

"Would you rather get 'down' as you say Kagome, with the Hanyou or the Houshi over there?" Sesshomaru asked her.

'………….'

"Well anyway, this Sesshomaru appreciates that you think he's good looking and better than that hanyou…." He said.

"Hold it! I never said that you were!" Kagome said wondering when she lost control of the conversation. "Are you paying attention to me? Hey!" Now back to more important things he shifted her in his lap and Kagome clenched her jaw. She suddenly felt warmth seep into her as Sesshomaru pushed his fingers in her like no one would bother or rather dare to question him why or how dare he touch _their _Kagome.

WTF? Kagome gulped as she stared at him in shock then at everyone else who hadn't noticed anything yet. Well how dandy was that? He was pushing his fingers in her and she gulped. Here she was sitting on a demon lord's lap being pleasured by him, having him finger-fi'n her in the middle of the inu-tachi and no one hadn't noticed yet (thank god!) nor had they scented her arousal spike.

"Kagome are you alright? You look embarrassed." Sesshomaru asked her still on his mission of pleasuring her.

"Sesshomaru did you fall? Or did someone drop you on the ground VERY HARD when you were but a mere pup?" Kagome asked. He stopped his finger ministrations and then thought about it.

"No. No one that this Sesshomaru is aware of." He said. "Consider this a healing treatment."

"Consider? Healing treatment my ass! This is sexual assault! This is a display of child molestation and you're like my great-great-great and even greater grandfather! but damn you make it feel hot….so continue." Kagome said.

"Are you drunk my dear?" he asked her.

"No. not that I am aware of." Kagome said wriggling a little.

"Hn."

**-End LIME content- **

Kagome and Sesshomaru still happily doing their 'thing' didn't notice a voice until it was a little too late. "Kagome? What are you still doing up?" Sango said grinning when she saw Kagome sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. Her eyes traveled up to the tree and saw Inuyasha's back to them. 'Hmm…..well I'm surprised that he's not dead yet. Kagome isn't exactly alone is she? She's on Sesshomaru's lap.' She felt a breeze pass by her and it wasn't the wind and sighed on behalf of Kagome. She generally looked so happy on Sesshomaru's lap.

(A/N: gee I wonder why?)

**-A rude Kouga intermission- **

**Kouga: (cocky stance) "So when does this Kouga make his appearance?" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "How dare you disrupt the flow of my chapter! You cocky, son of a...If only I had the 'sitting' power like Kagome did I'd sit you to kingdom come and make sure there weren't any bones that were still intact left !!" **

**Kagome: "Uhm….were you're insults even possible?" **

**Lady Nefertiti: '…………..' **

**-End a rude Kouga intermission- **

Kagome froze as she turned a little to see Sango giving her an expectant (suspicious) look. She looked down to see that (ahem) her and Sesshomaru were well still you know….

"Hey if it ain't my woman! Whatcha up to?" Kouga said. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as to what or rather how he was going to explain this!

"Sesshom…." Kagome said turning white. Oh no….Kouga was going to die. You never stop or interrupt a demon from pleasuring what was his…..

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 4!_

_Kouga: "I got ONE measly LINE!?" _

_Please read and review!_

_Kouga: stop ignoring me!!_


	5. Reduce

_Chapter 5: Reduce_

_Last time: "Hey if it ain't my woman! Whatcha up to?" Kouga said. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as to what or rather how he was going to explain this! "Sesshom…." Kagome said turning white. Oh no….Kouga was going to die. You never stop or interrupt a demon from pleasuring what was his….._

_Lady Nefertiti: I usually don't do this but there is a death in this chapter...no flaming I'm not happy about doing this either but sometimes this demon just gets in the way so sorry people who love this anime charecter! _

_By the way as a side note, I'm not one of those author's who kills off the main charecters (Sess X Kag)_

_enjoy reading everyone. _

_Kouga: I hope I get more lines this chapter. _

* * *

_-Camp- _

Kouga looked around at everyone in the campsite and growled at Sesshomaru. Why was his woman in his arms with that weird furry thing wrapped around her like that? He thought she hated and feared Sesshomaru? But she seemed mighty comfortable right about now. Hmm….. "Kagome." He said walking closer and ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growl.

"Hmm? What is it Kouga-kun?" Kagome said looking up at him. She didn't hear Sesshomaru's possessive growl nor the fact that he had pulled her closer to him. Why would Kagome call Kouga 'kun?'

"Oi! Baka!" Inuyasha said marching over to both of them. Kouga threw him a withering look and crossed his arms.

"Yeah what is it mutt?" he said clearly unhappy about his woman sitting in some other male's lap and the fact that the said other male was 10 times more powerful and influenced with high youkai society than he was.

"Can't you tell you ain't wanted here?! By none of us." Inuyasha said huffing and coming to stand directly in front of Kouga which now blocked Kagome and Sesshomaru from view.

"Why are you protecting him!?" Kouga said pointing at Sesshomaru and then glaring at Inuyasha.

"You're such a baka! I'm protecting my bitch not that bastard!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched in irritation. He didn't need to be protected and from his hal-breed brother no less. He said, "This Sesshomaru only wishes to heal Kagome in gratitude for all she has previously done for the tachi and me." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. This wolf was getting on his nerves.

Kouga looked at Kagome with a concerned look then and said, "Why didn't you come to me if you were injured? I'm hurt to think that you don't consider me a reliable friend Kagome." She looked like she was going to say something to resolve the matter but thought better of it when Sesshomaru gave her a look.

_'I never said she was injured...at least not physically.'_ Sesshomaru thought inwardly as he shifted Kagome in his lap. Kagome gave a muffled sound about being 'moved' from such a position. It wasn't like she could say anything out loud. Too many people. How annoying really. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's skirt down, of course she had excellent covering from everyone else. Too see **THAT, **both of them together would raise more than a few questions, loud screaming, a bunch of sitting, sango's boomrang, Miroku's smirk, bloodshed... such was life sometimes...

"There are no such things as male and female friends wolf." Sesshomaru said coldly undoing the boa around Kagome's body who suddenly felt cold like all the warmth in the world had left her. He got up and cracked his knuckles in a threatening way, in Kouga's direction. He really wanted to spill wolf blood but he didn't want to do it in front of Kagome. And besides it'd just be dirtying his claws on worthless youkai.

"You know he's got a point." Inuyasha said wondering when he decided to side with his hated half-brother. The world must have been coming to an end.

"Fine. So no friendships and besides.. she is MY woman so why would she need to be just my friend." Kouga said self-assuredly. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look who looked absolutely angry in his calm and composed way. Wait...why was Sesshomaru caring about Kagome's well being? no...about her in general? and why was Inuyasha _thinking_ so much about that matter? Why was he just now okay with the both of them sitting together like that? Something was happening...and it was going to be bad.

**-A Miroku Intermission- **

**Miroku: "Something kinky was going on just now wasn't it? My hentai radar was on..." **

**Lady Nefertiti: "Nothing too interesting or anything that should worry you..." **

**Sesshomaru: "Hn." **

**Cast: '...' **

**Lady Nefertiti: "Back to the story!" **

**-End A Miroku Intermission- **

"Wolf you will leave this Sesshomaru's sight now or he will kill you where you stand." Sesshomaru said eyes glowing a shade of red.

_'Yeesh...I'm glad I'm not at the receiving end of that...'_ Inuyasha thought. At least Kouga was being given a chance. With him it was all 'Die! Inuyasha!' but he never did carry out his threat...hmm...

"What's with the damn third person? you sound like you're a thousand years old or maybe you're just too arrogant and snobby Mr. High and mighty!" Kouga said in his usual cocky manner. Kouga was treading on dangerous ground...goading an angry Sesshomaru wasn't exactly at the top of Inuyasha's list.

Kagome still sat at the same spot he'd left her in and now in deep thought. She still hadn't noticed the danger. She was still in her la-la land of previous events as a blush overcame her. Sango looked at Kagome and walked over silently. "Kagome? What is..." Sango was cut off as suddenly there was a **BOOM!** in the clearing. She shook her head and sighed. 'Men.' and grabbed Kagome by the sleeve and started to walk into the woods. They needed a girl talk. Miroku watched them walk away and thanked god when they left when they had. He would've had to make some or do something lecherous otherwise and then Sango would hit him and stalk off into the woods and Kagome would've followed her to talk followed by Shippo. Hey he wasn't about to lose another momma but they walked off out of their own accord.

_-Previously where we left the men/males...-_

"You just don't get it do you? I saw her first and she's mine!" Kouga said to Sesshomaru's face. A fierce, possesive and angry growl...

"You can shut-up now!" Inuyasha hissed at him. He might not kill Kouga everytime he made that statement but Sesshomaru would and Kouga said it in his presence only once. And why was he trying to protect Kouga from certain death anyway? That wolf had been a thorn at his side for who knew how long...

"Wolf you're incessant stupidity astounds this Sesshomaru. Making such false accusations...you dishonor Kagome and her reputation. If she had indeed been 'your woman' (Sesshomaru spat as if it were poison) then why does she deny you're claims? Why does she speak of a wolf demoness named Ayame? Tell me have you even touched Kagome in an intimate manner to indeed prove that she could be yours?" There was silence from Kouga as he gave Sesshomaru a disgusted look. Hmph...Mr. High and mighty always thought he was king of the world.

**'You might not have touched Kagome intimately but we have!' **Sesshomaru's beast said butting into the confrontation like a happy giddy child who had eaten his first lollipop.

'Be silent.' Sesshomaru said to his beast.

"My Woman..." Kouga began, his eyes bleeding red which were no different from Sesshomaru's.

**"BOOM!" **

**"CRASH! "**

**"OOF..." **

it wasn't Inuyasha face first in the ground this time..no indeed...It was Kouga being thrown into a tree by Sesshomaru who now had him by the throat, his green poison seeping through his claws.

"Ouch he's going to be feeling that one in the morning...that is if he's alive until then..." Inuyasha said as an afterthought who saw Sesshomaru walking over to him like a predator.

**-A Kouga Intermission- **

**Kouga: "I dare you try and kill me!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "Okay...but anyway, I'm not killing you! Sesshomaru is! Well at least you got more lines..." **

**Kouga: '...' **

**Back to the story everyone!**

**-End a Kouga Intermission- **

"How dare you! what do you think you're doing always thinking you're the best at everything? Who are you trying to prove it to? you've got no one to protect! no family and no lover! Kagome deserves the best and you'll probably just use her like some chew-toy and then toss her to the side to go and look for another woman. She's no one's concubine! Tell me how many other females you've fucked for pleasure? until you got tired of them? Will Kagome be you're most favored?" Sesshomaru growled dangerously for this low wolf to even say something like that. Kouga said coughing as Sesshomaru's poison seeped into him slowly.

"How dare you...even Inuyasha isn't as thick-headed and foolish as you are." Sesshomaru said softly, his voice like velvet. Inuyasha's ears flattened as he gulped. This was Sesshomaru's scary _'I'm going to kill you bastard' _voice. He wasn't going to step in...not when Sesshomaru's beast took over but he wasn't going to look away either. To look away from this...this...would mean that he was a coward and couldn't handle seeing something this. He gritted his teeth and then come to think of it he didn't know whether he wanted Kouga dead. His ears twitched as he heard the girls walking off into the distance. Good at least they wouldn't hear or see for that matter. Miroku was thinking along the same lines as he looked over at him and he nodded. best leave it to the youkai's to 'battle it out'

"This Sesshomaru need not explain _anything_ to you." he began coldly pressing Kouga against the tree harder if that was even possible. "You dare lay claim to something rather someone that belongs to this Sesshomaru?" He basically growled out.

"She isn't yours! How is this any different then what I do? You're laying claim on her like I do!" Kouga said.

"Reducing the number of worthless beings like you from this world is essential. You pollute the world with you're filth." Sesshomaru continued as if he hadn't heard Kouga.

'Ack!' Inuyasha thought. Poor Kouga.

Then Sesshomaru leaned forward a little and whispered so Inuyasha couldn't hear and said, "A shame that Kagome didn't find you appealing. She tastes very sweet...almost like sakura blossoms."

Kouga gave him a hateful look and said, **"You...WHAAHT??" **

Sesshomaru sank his claws right through him and Kouga fell to the ground limply. He took his dead body and thew it into the forest far, far away. Maybe some lesser demons would find him and feast on him tonight. He didn't need Kagome seeing a dead Kouga she'd blame him because they had been arguing earlier. Inuyasha just blinked.

-Kagome and Sango-

After some heavy discussion, they were both walking out of the forest into the clearing and Kagome smiled up when she saw Sesshomaru. "Where did Kouga go Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him softly. Inuyasha started coughing violently only to stop with Sesshomaru's 'Do you want to be next?' look.

"Oh he's busy. Something important came up and he had to see to it." he said in a regal tone.

"Do you think that he'll try and lay his claim on me again? it saddens me to think that I'll be breaking his heart if I say that I love another..." Kagome said looking down at the ground.

"Oh i doubt he'll ever bother you again." he said pulling her close in a cool voice to sooth her upset feelings.

Kagome looked up and gave him a winning smile and said, "That's great. You probably did something to convince him and put your foot down right?" she said.

"Something like that." He said offhandedly.

"Keh! can we go now?" Inuyasha said folding his arms in a cross manner. Sango raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru who gave her an even look. She knew and shook her head. He killed him. Typical...

The Tachi all started heading west because they heard of a new jewel shard sighting there and Kagome grinned inwardly. Sesshomaru's domain. This could be fun...

Sesshomaru fell into step with Kagome as they all walked down the path. He was sure that even if Kagome found out that he'd 'done her friend in' she wouldn't be angry with him. To him it was an eveyday thing. Well he suppsoed this was one way of reducing Kagome's pain...her emotional and less stressful pain...yes he had been a pain hadn't he?

-As night falls-

"Kagome?" he said softly in the darkness (no one could see Kagome holding Sesshomaru's hand either) so no one else would hear them speaking.

"Yes?" she said matching his voice.

"I do believe now is a good time to continue on with our sessions..." he said. Kagome blushed red as Sesshomaru smelt her scent spark. 'hn.'

"Oi! What are you two lovebirds whispering about over there!?" Inuyasha said raising a fist from far away. Okay so he'd been okay with Kagome sitting on Sesshomaru's lap, like he really had a choice. All Sesshomaru had to do was throw him a death glare and he'd say it was okay for him and Kagome to do whatever together. He glowered inwardly. At least Kouga was out of the way now it was just him and his hated big brother. This should be a pience of cake.

Miroku was walking ahead of Sango (just a little) because Sango wasn't trusting him and his 'wandering hands' and he said, "Sango I wanted to talk about the future for a second..." he started. Sango looked up and then gave Sesshomaru a side look that said, 'A little help here?'

"Monk perhaps this could be discussed at a later time when both of you were sitting down. For now we should continue on our path west and form a strategy." Sesshomaru said saving Sango embaressment.

"Oi! I'm the alpha of this pack and Kagome's the alpha female so that makes her my mate and I'm the leader!" Inuyasha said.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said looking Kagome's way.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 5!_

_Please read and review!_


	6. Reusing methods in the persuasive way

_Chapter 6: Reusing methods...in the persuasive way part 1_

_Last time: __"Oi! I'm the alpha of this pack and Kagome's the alpha female so that makes her my mate and I'm the leader!" Inuyasha said. "Indeed." Sesshomaru said looking Kagome's way._

_Inuyasha: "So...Lady Nefertiti..." _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Hmm?" _

_Inuyasha: "What are we reusing in this chapter?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Uhmm..." _

_Inuyasha: "Whadya mean by that?! you're supposed to know! You're the one writing this!" _

_"SIT!" _

_**(BOOM!) **_

_Kagome: "He really needs to work on his people skills..." _

_Lady Nefertiti: '...' _

_enjoy reading. _

* * *

_-Night time- (Sango) _

Oddly, within the entire group there was silence as they all made thier way through the trees and walked along the path. Sango was thinking about possible male demons she'd want and what type, hoping her family would forgive her for her trechery and betrayal of what she was, a slayer. She'd found some good in demons and the fact that they weren't all bad or evil like the ones that weren't after the jewel. Demons like Sesshomaru. Maybe he was the only one...cause he said he was powerful enough.

She turned to look at Miroku sadly. What made her turn away from him? She had known that he was the only one for her and got so jealous when other women were around him but now she didn't even care!? She felt bad...but then again, why should she?! She had the right to love whoever right? And Sesshomaru's castle had plenty of good-looking demons. He only employed the best and the best looking and currently she WAS available in the human and demon market. Great. She sounded like she was a desperate woman.

Like maybe she was looking for the best in a da-ti-ng service Kagome told her about. But then there was something else to think about too. What demon, (in their right mind) would mate a human female? who also happened to be a Demon-slayer? GAH!! maybe she should dump the boomerang and katana in some ditch and act like a high court lady? What is a girl to do to get some attention around here? positive attention? Suddenly someone caught her, warm arms encircling her tiny waist, holding her against them protectively. Sango looked up and saw Miroku who gave her a mild look of concern. It wasn't like her to almost run smack dab into a tree.

_'Oh Miroku...would you hate me if...' _Sango thought miserably.

"Oh my, Sango-sama are you alright?" Miroku said to her in a serious voice. Sango should've blushed. She didn't. She should've been embarressed by their current embrace. She wasn't and in fact it was irritating her.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

'_You're really going to hate me...' _Sango thought, lowering her head in sadness, head pressed against his chest so he couldn't see her face. It was a good thing that Miroku was a human and couldn't sense her sadness but Sesshomaru did and gave her a thoughtful look. He could sense her irritation and sorrow. Humans were truly odd creatures. So many mixed emotions all at one time.

_-Kagome- _

Sango seemed to be occupied at the moment, considering she almost ran into a tree. She'd been given the impression that Sango was keeping her distance from the Monk. She'd been watching their movements. As for her...well...

She was fuming inwardly as she kicked a pebble in front of her. Sesshomaru walked along with her in silence and didn't say anything but could probably feel her angry energy/aura rising. It was her, _'I'll kill you if you plan to piss me off' _mood he knew and he also knew who it was directed towards.

_'Well that I think that women in general were sent to this earth to serve males and produce and mak….'_

'GRR...That demon...no correction: half-breed.' Kagome thought evilly as those words kept repeating in her head. The nerve! The audacity! Maybe she was becoming more like Sesshomaru than she first thought...

_Well that I think that women in general were sent to this earth to serve males and produce and mak….'_

Well isn't that what all demons thought? Kagome thought looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of an eye. NOO! She was thinking bad of Sesshomaru now! Like he was like the other demons! a bad demon! No her Sesshomaru was an honorable and sweet and...

_'Why don't you just add fluffy, cute, cuddly, adorable and all those other sweet words? You know he'd love to hear that.'_ her conscious said.

**-A shocked and incredulous Kagome intermission- **

**Kagome: "You're making me look like an evil woman!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "You're supposed to be really pissed at Inuyasha!" **

**Kagome: "Enough to kill him?!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "I didn't say that..." **

**Kagome: '...'**

**back to the story!**

**Kagome: "I'm not done talking to you yet!" **

**Kouga: "So what are we reusing in this chappie?" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "You're supposed to be dead! Who brought you back?" **

**Kouga: "Uhmm..." **

**-End a shocked and incredulous Kagome intermission- **

_-Sesshomaru- _

He'd humored his brother long enough...

_"Oi! I'm the alpha of this pack and Kagome's the alpha female so that makes her my mate and I'm the leader!" _

He hadn't wanted to kill Inuyasha in front of Kagome, had she been angered at him by his actions if he had. On the other hand, he had been very infuriated, very angry that Inuyasha had the gall to call Kagome his. It grated on his nerves, his beast had wanted to claw and rip him to shreds when he'd uttered those very words but Sesshomaru held him at bay, for now. He'd make it known to Inuyasha very soon who Kagome belonged to. Of course he also knew/remembered what Kagome had said about being considered a possession, a piece of property.

_-Flashback- _

_'What did you say Sesshomaru? that I am your __**POSSESSION?'**__ Kagome screeched/growled at him poking him in the chest. _

_Sesshomaru had winced at Kagome's loud voice but didn't cover his ears. It would only show his defeat to a female no less...and what had he said wrong anyway? It just showed that...but Kagome cut his thoughts off. He should've been angry but it had shocked him to much..._

_' So that means when you don't like me anymore you can __**SELL ME OFF**__ as a property? good for your investments ne?' Kagome said to him which made him blink. _

_-End Flashback- _

Okay he'd be sure not to mention that to Kagome again...and least try not to in public. What she didn't know was that he didn't want to lose her nor would he 'sell' her off like luggage or a slave...she was just to precious to him but had he even realized that yet?

Now back to the current subject: Inuyasha. Would it upset Kagome if he did indeed kill Inuyasha? She'd been with him longer so...

**'You are so jealous.' **his beast taunted him.

Perhaps it was time to reuse the method of persuasion...after all he was very _persuasive_...he would win where Inuyasha had failed. It was a joke that Inuyasha was the alpha male and he threw Inuyasha a cold and evil look. It didn't matter he was going to be rid of Inuyasha once and for all...no matter what.

_-Inuyasha-_

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. GAH but he hated silence! It was driving him mad! He wanted to be rid of Sesshomaru but Kagome wasn't making that possible. She was hanging on to him and he wouldn't be able to get a clear hit with his sword, he might hit her instead. Did she...Could she possibly know his plan? GASP!!

**-An infuriated Inuyasha intermission- **

**Inuyasha: "HOLD IT!! WHAAAAT!! You cannot kill the main character of the fic!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "Come again? Since when were you the main character?" **

**Inuyasha: '...' **

**-End an infuriated Inuyasha intermission- **

"Where are we heading anyway?" Miroku asked pleasently. "Isn't this the western domain Sesshomaru-sama? Your Domain?"

"Hn."

"He said Yes Miroku." Kagome said happily clinging onto Sesshomaru, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"And how do YOU know that?" Inuyasha asked grumpily. "Since when do you speak _**'Sesshomaru' **_Kagome? "

"I..." Kagome stammered, trying to think of something to say. Thankfully Sango beat her to it.

"Kagome. I want to have a girl-talk with you. Uhm...that is if you don't mind Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said. He nodded and released Kagome's hand.

"We have to take a break anyway, Kagome says she is tired."

"Since when do you care about Kagome's well being?" Inuyasha said.

"And you hanyou can take a break in that tree." Sesshomaru said coldly and then threw him into a nearby tree. He huffed. He didn't have time to deal with children right now.

**-A wise yet curious Miroku intermission-**

**Miroku: "There's something amiss Lady Nefertiti. Why does it seem everyone is whispering behind my back?" **

**Inuyasha: "Shut-up you hentai! She doesn't have to tell you anything! You're going to ruin the storyline...noo..in fact you are!!" **

**Lady Nefertiti: "WTF? Who called this intermission? because quite frankly I said no more intermissions... and one after another?!" **

**Miroku: "I just wanted to know why rumors have been flying about the both of us quarrelling?" **

**Inuyasha: "SHUT-UP!" **

**Kagome: "I couldn't begin to tell you..." **

**Lady Nefertiti: (sighs) "Why do I feel like I'm not in control of this situation?" **

**back to the story!**

**-End a wise yet curious Miroku intermission- **

Sesshomaru watched Sango pull Kagome into nearby trees. He smirked inwardly. What was the betting that Sango was going to talk to Kagome about demons...It was quite interesting that Sango wanted a demon as a mate and not this Houshi. Overtime all the demon-slayers he'd ever met had never wanted to even _look_ at a demon, let alone touch one. He wanted his Kagome to be happy so if he could help Sango then Kagome would be happy. Kagome had told him once that they thought of each other as sisters.

Yes he knew that all would be well once the girls 'got rid' of the hanyou and the houshi and mated with the demon kind...

_Lady Nefertiti: I've been working on this chapter for quite some time...a reader asked me to update soon and I remembered that this is the only one I hadn't. _

_Naruto: "Yeah and Lady Nefertiti also updated her other fics, 'Wedding Crashers' and 'Does it hurt' too!! believe it!" _

_Inuyasha: (Chases Naruto with his sword) "Who are you!? Get out of here!" _

_'...' _

_please read and review!_


	7. Rest

_Chapter 7: Rest_

_Last time: __Sesshomaru watched Sango pull Kagome into nearby trees. He smirked inwardly. What was the betting that Sango was going to talk to Kagome about demons...It was quite interesting that Sango wanted a demon as a mate and not this Houshi. Overtime all the demon-slayers he'd ever met had never wanted to even look at a demon, let alone touch one. He wanted his Kagome to be happy so if he could help Sango then Kagome would be happy. Kagome had told him once that they thought of each other as sisters._

_Yes he knew that all would be well once the girls 'got rid' of the hanyou and the houshi and mated with the demon kind..._

_Lady Nefertiti: Finally got rid of the virus on my computer and now I can use my own instead of the family one. Perhaps now you all know why I'd been keeping my M rated fics on hold for a while. Like I'd want my family to know.... (Sweatdrop). Expect ooc-ness. _

_Well anyway, let's recap in this fic: _

**The Inu-tachi are headed west to Sesshomaru's castle. **

**Sango wants a demon as a mate and Miroku (poor him) doesn't know what's going on yet. **

**Sesshomaru said he'd....well not help Sango literally but could find her a suitable demon worth her status seeing that it would make his Kagome happy. **

**An infuriated Kagome is seething about Inuyasha's last comment about the 'female kind' were only needed to produce babies. **

**Miroku's just hanging around waiting for the girls to finish and asked Sesshomaru if this was 'his' domain. **

**Inuyasha has been tossed into a tree by Sesshomaru. **

**Sango and Kagome are on thier way into some nearby trees to have a girl-talk. **

_Well I think that wraps everything up for now. enjoy reading and don't forget to review. It's not exactly easy updating a fic after four months....._

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Sango go into the clearing and tossed Miroku a 'Follow them or listen in and I'll kill you' look. Even women needed their privacy sometimes. Miroku shrugged sheepishly and started humming a tune and sat on the ground, waiting for his friend and beloved Sango to return. "You know, it's not like their bathing. Besides you can probably listen without trying, with those demon ears of yours....You didn't kill Inuyasha did you?" Miroku said and shut his eyes looking like he was meditating.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. A hinderance and annoyance...that Houshi.

_-Sango and Kagome- _

"You and Sesshomaru. How cute. I wish I had someone to love like that. I mean Sesshomaru wouldn't go behind your back or rub your bottom, of course unless you wanted him to...." Sango said wistfully and looked up at the night sky.

"How can you tell?" Kagome said looking at her.

"It's written on your face." Sango said. Both girls were silent for a while as they both thought about their futures and then both came up with the same conclusion.

"You know we're not getting any younger..." Sango said.

"And both of us have basically the same taste in men...." Kagome continued without actually thinking about what Sango had just said.

"Why settle for less?" Sango said.

"Demon kind?" Sango said looking at Kagome.

"I'm there and you?" Kagome asked.

"Me too. I can't live my life wondering when or whether the Houshi wants to tie the knot, or even if he's thinking about it at all...." Sango said sadly.

"Not to worry, I'm sure that there are many demons that would want you, seeing as though you're loyal, and strong in battle, but you might need to stash the boomerang away in a closet for the time being." Kagome said and then both walked back to where Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha were.

"I think that if we rest here for the night and then continue tommorrow early, we should be able to reach the castle by early evening." Kagome said walking into the clearing with Sango and making herself comfortable by Sesshomaru's side, which had not gone unnoticed by Inuyasha, who was started to get irratated.

"Fine. We go to Sesshomaru's castle, then drop him off there and say our goodbyes later....Quite frankly, I don't like you so near my woman and I really don't know why you suddenly started to care about her. It couldn't be the injury she has because you never cared about a human's injury before." Inuyasha said. He didn't add that they caught her half-naked with Sesshomaru almost all over her.

"But...." Kagome started. She didn't want to leave Sesshomaru! Would Inuyasha force her to? Would Sesshomaru just let her go?

"If you want to rest, do it away from him from now on." Inuyasha said.

"Don't order around Kagome like she's your mate. She says she feels protected around this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at the pair of them and both of them, well just Kagome glared back.

"You've always felt protected when you were sleeping with me and now you're changing demons?" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Sesshomaru said, eyes looking a shade of red, grabbing Inuyasha by the collar.

**'I'll KILL him!' **Sesshomaru's beast said.

"What'd I say?" Inuyasha said coughing. Kagome just smacked her hand to her forehead. Why didn't Inuyasha say things properly? He was going to get himself killed one of these days......

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said grabbing his arm. "He didn't sleep with me! really I'm okay. He meant that he watched me while I was sleeping to make sure I was protected! I promise!" She shook his arm and he reluctantly let him go, as Inuyasha sank to the ground and Sesshomaru looked down at him like he was a bug.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. She didn't let him kill Inuyasha. It wasn't time to take out the trash.....

"Do you think he's alright?" Kagome asked.

"Who cares." Sesshomaru said in a moody voice.

"Aw, Sesshomaru don't be like that. Are you mad at me?" Kagome said, a cute pout on her face.

"You of all people should not make foolish assumptions that I, Sesshomaru could ever be angry with you Kagome...." Sesshomaru said and pulled Kagome into his lap, ignoring Inuyasha's growl, Sango's smile, and Miroku's hentai smirk. Inuyasha huffed and jumped into a tree, it wasn't time to pick an arguement with Sesshomaru, that would have to wait. Kagome sure was acting weird around Sesshomaru, they acted as though they'd been mated for years.....

"So tell me Kagome, do you prefer a room of your own when we go west or do you want to share with me?" Sesshomaru asked her. "After all, we've been in _close_ quarters before...." and he left it off at that.

"Hmm...Sesshomaru. I think I'd rather like to share with you." Kagome said smiling at him and laid her head on his chest.

_-With Sango- _

She was lying across the fire, taking mental notes on what to do to spice up her life when she found a demon of her own.....She was bent on having a great life just like Kagome did. Miroku looked at Sango then back at Sesshomaru and Kagome. There was something in Sango's expression that he didn't like. Why would she look at them then at the sky with a wistful expression? Come to think of it she hadn't been looking at him and had been avoiding him as much as possible.

_-Inuyasha- _

It was really cold up here in the trees tonight....

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	8. Recycle

_Chapter 8: Recycle_

_Last time: __She was lying across the fire, taking mental notes on what to do to spice up her life when she found a demon of her own.....She was bent on having a great life just like Kagome did. Miroku looked at Sango then back at Sesshomaru and Kagome. There was something in Sango's expression that he didn't like. Why would she look at them then at the sky with a wistful expression? Come to think of it she hadn't been looking at him and had been avoiding him as much as possible._

_-Inuyasha- _

_It was really cold up here in the trees tonight...._

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading the __**last**__ chapter. _

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Sango and Kagome disappeared into the tree to have one of their world-famous 'girl-talks.' So here he was left with a hentai houshi and a currently _out of commission_ hanyou. It was his fault that he got thrown anyway. Why provoke him even more? No one dared insult his Kagome.

_-Sango and Kagome- _

Kagome was currently in a pissy mood and wanted to kick some hanyou ass and hissed, "I still can't believe that he would degrade me, no forget about me, every female in the world!" Kagome said angrily. "Tell me; Sango is that all we are good for? No wait don't answer that question." Kagome said. She had forgotten that Sango came from the past, the Sengoku Jidai era and women were only good and used for cooking, cleaning, following rules, having babies and obeying their husbands. No one would ask them their opinion or even expect them to disobey, fight men's battles and speak out against males. Hell women were considered stupid and no one was educated!

However, Kagome came from a different time (she thanked it a million times over) and spoke her mind which baffled some and others felt insulted that a half-dressed female, dared consider herself a Miko would tell them otherwise. Perhaps Inuyasha was saying that because he didn't know any better and only said what he saw/experienced. Yes Kagome Higurashi was very passionate when it came to females and being insulted, insulting the entire female kind was enough to rile anyone up!

"Uhm Kagome?" Sango started whispering. She wanted Kagome to know what was up with her. "You know I asked Sesshomaru if he had any demons in his cas…."

"**SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD!!!!" **

'…………..'

Both girls looked at each other and sighed. Why must Inuyasha always cause a scene and cause trouble for himself? He was only going to get his ass kicked by his older brother. Yes everyone already knew that he could not defeat Sesshomaru.

_-End Sango and Kagome- _

Both girls walked into the clearing to see Inuyasha glaring at an obviously amused Sesshomaru. (And Inuyasha having his sword drawn) Miroku was leaning against a tree, mediating? Possibly and not looking the least bit concerned. He opened his eyes and smiled a bit, Sango shifting her feet nervously. She didn't want him to look at her like that! He looked like he cared for her and it made her feel bad. Of course if it had been anyone else, they would've dropped Miroku, given it to him straight and took off but Sango wanted to let him go easy but she knew that only stalling and letting this keep up was only going to hurt him. She sighed as she watched both inu brothers looking at each other. Males….

Kagome's eye twitched. Inuyasha always picked a fight with Sesshomaru when she wasn't around! And why must Sesshomaru always humor him? If they had so much animosity between each other then why didn't Sesshomaru just kill Inuyasha off once and for all?!

'_You know you'd like that.' Her conscious said._ Sesshomaru all to herself and no interruptions.

Miroku looked at them (the group) finally and then frowned looking around. "I feel something ominous in the air. Like someone is going to do something bad like a betrayal…Lady Kagome are you going to betray someone perhaps?" both of them (Sesshomaru and Kagome) looked at each other and Kagome shook her head vigorously. No way she was gonna betray her Sesshomaru but Miroku didn't see Sango cringe. It wouldn't be like she was betraying him or anything! They didn't even have a relationship to begin with!

Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru with a look that said, 'what's the plan?' Sesshomaru nodded his head towards the trees and Kagome sighed understanding. "Inuyasha…." Kagome began and he looked over at her. "Sit boy!"

**(BOOM!) **

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku said in a confused voice wondering whether she'd lost her mind or something. Well when he was occupied looking down at Inuyasha's fallen form there was a loud **(BONK!)** from Sango's boomerang and Miroku fell right down next to Inuyasha and saw pretty stars. She sighed and put it away following Sesshomaru and Kagome into the trees.

The three of them looked over to make sure that one: they (Inuyasha and Miroku) weren't looking or within hearing range and two: they were still out cold.

"So what's the plan? I say that we both leave these two here (out cold) and since the western palace has a barrier around it they can't come in and no one will let them." Sango said sounding completely unlike herself.

"Hn."

"I…well…it's going to be hard to get rid of the both of these. Maybe I should seal Inuyasha to a tree…for the time being I mean! And Miroku will have to stay with Inuyasha because no one else can steal or kill Inuyasha while he's under a spell." Kagome said sounding completely unlike herself.

"Hn."

Well looks like _at least_ Sesshomaru still sounded the same as always….

Inuyasha and Miroku were both reviving and the trio hurried back to camp before they figured out they were missing. Perhaps thinking they ran away. But they hadn't come up a with a plan yet! Or had they?

"Oi! Wench! Why'd you go and sit me like you did?" Inuyasha said shaking off all of the dirt on his clothes. Kagome just looked at him with a blank stare. He came closer to Kagome and sniffed her close to where he _shouldn't _be sniffing her earning a growl from Sesshomaru, claws glowing green and an eyebrow raise from Miroku. Kagome turned red and yelled a loud 'Sit' again and glared at the now crater Inuyasha.

"Hmph! That's why I sat you baka-sama!" Kagome said. What did she ever see in Inuyasha anyways? He was mean, gruff, rude and a two-timer. He never appreciated it when she cooked for him or when she found another jewel shard!

_-Flashback- _

'_Inuyasha we got another jewel shard!' Kagome said happily and added it to the Shikon jar she had. They were closer…they were getting closer to the final battle and she couldn't wait. She felt that something special was waiting for her at the end and it wasn't Inuyasha asking her to mate with him. She had a feeling that she would've refused had he asked at sat him to kingdom come for his nerve to ask her. _

'_Feh! That's nothing. We don't even have half the jewel yet! We move too slow! No you humans move too slowly and Shippo here can't even save his life let alone fight! Come on everyone haul your asses and let's get a move on!' Inuyasha said sheathing his sword. _

'_Inuyasha….SIT BOY!' _

_(BOOM!) _

_#$%^$%&#%^#$%#$%#!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

'_Why thank you Kagome-sama. You do seem to have the magic touch.' Miroku said watching a twitching Inuyasha in his lovely crater. _

_-End Flashback- _

"This Sesshomaru needs to see to his papers/documents as soon as possible." He started in a bored voice. "I do not have time to stall for interruptions."

"That's right!" Sango said and eyed Miroku with an evil smile. Time to take out the trash until properly recycled…..

Sango smashed his head with a boomerang and Sesshomaru knocked him out, he'd be out for at least for a few hours.

Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and yelled what the hell they were doing but didn't get far enough because Sesshomaru threw him into a tree (enjoying it all the while) and Kagome shot him with an arrow. (Until she unsealed it of course)

_**(A/N: I'm making this up….I don't know if it can be done) **_

and then the trio merrily went on their way to Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome wanting her R X R…..

Sango wanting a male demon….

Sesshomaru wanting…hmm….Kagome?

Everyone was oddly, walking in silence towards the castle. No one wanted to say anything even though they were all excited about the prospect of finally getting what they wanted. Sango smartly, left her boomerang behind with Miroku and put her Kimono back on. No need telling the demons in the palace that she slayed their kind. Kagome was watching Sesshomaru's back, his hair swaying back and forth and she sighed. What was she doing here? Stuck here with him and not doing her job, she didn't have time to 'play' with Sesshomaru or do other things.

When the guards at the gate saw them they opened it without delay and the trio walked inside. Kagome was merrily walking alongside Sesshomaru thinking about something and then was broken out of her thoughts by a loud:

**BONG! BONG!**

"**THE LORD HAS RETURNED! ALL BOW!!" **

Oh good god. Was that going to happen every time Sesshomaru came and went from his Palace? Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge them rather just coolly passed by. The rest of the guards/staff didn't dare question why he'd brought two human women with him. He walked into the palace and then there was a:

"**ALL RISE!!" **and everyone rose and went about their duties. Kagome looked back and sighed. Maybe she should've gone home instead of coming here.

'_What? What are you saying!' her conscious said angrily putting her foot down. 'Your mate stands before you and you decide to 'skedaddle' home instead? Shame on you!' _

Mate? Sesshomaru wasn't her mate. They didn't really do anything. Always interrupted…(sigh) but here there wouldn't be any right? No one dared bother the lord unless they had a death wish. Kagome sighed loudly and then shocked to see an amused Sesshomaru looking down at her. "And what are you thinking about Ka-go-me? You've been out of it for a few minutes. This Sesshomaru has tried calling your name a couple of times."

"Oh sorry I…" Kagome started and then looked around "Hey where's Sango?"

"She went on a hunt for male demons. Seems like she prefers the generals and guards of my army." Sesshomaru said offhandedly.

'………'

Well Sango was sure on top of things and was making the most of her time. "Which reminds this Sesshomaru…you're sharing a room with me." And then took her by the arm and they walked along into his room. Kagome would've stopped him but she was in deep thought and didn't notice what he was doing. "I've got a wonderful hot spring." He added as he led her to it.

"Eh?" Kagome said and then looked around. They were in a huge hot spring! It looked so inviting. She then looked at him and told him to 'get gone' so she could take a bath and relax, thinking about nothing.

He smirked at her knowing this was coming and that's why she was here. "This is **MY **private spring. I own this spring so that means that I belong here and everything in this castle belongs to me that means that **YOU** belong to me." He finished nodding his head.

'……….'

Kagome huffed. "Well fine then! I'll go find my own spring to take a bath in!" and she marched out of the spring but he stopped her.

"I'll leave if you promise this Sesshomaru something." He said very seriously. Kagome looked at him warily. She wasn't going to like this was she?

_-Sango- _

Well this was not turning out to be the way that she wanted it to be! She wasn't having much luck. She huffed and leaned against one of the many walls of the castle. The demons didn't even want to talk to her! Was it because she was human? Or maybe that she was human **and** they knew she was a slayer. Just great….she was after all, the _only _slayer left in the feudal era and maybe she was famous along the tales that entered the castle walls about how she was on the hunt to kill Naraku.

_-Flashback- _

'_Wait! I just want to talk!" Sango said running after one of the blonde and blue-eyed guards. _

'_Please miss! I er…uh…am mated! I cannot cheat on my ma…mate!' and he ran, sword and all down the halls of the large castle. _

'_You're a liar! You aren't mated! Come back here you fine male specimen!' Sango said running after the demon but alas he had demon speed and ran for his life. _

_-End Flashback- _

Maybe Miroku was her best bet. No one wanted to mate/marry a female who was a fighter and had so many battle scars to prove it. She might have had a perfect flawless pretty face, but her luck only seemed to reside with perverted monks. She slumped down the wall and sat down dejected and wondered if Kagome's luck was different. Sesshomaru **did** like Kagome or at least that's what she thought. Where was she anyway? Sango had just left the both of them in the Royal wing staring into each others eyes. She didn't have time to watch them moon over each other and then she saw a demon and told him to stop.

She wasn't having much luck. She had no luck in the relationship department. All she knew was to KILL demons and not seek them out as mates. Her family was probably glaring down at her right now and telling her to get her act together. Maybe all she needed to do was sit here until some male demon came and found her then she'd jump….err talk to him but he better be cute! And so she sat. Sesshomaru was supposed to help her! And he was busy with Kagome! **GAH!!!!** She got up off the floor and proceeded to the Royal wing to beat Sesshomaru or force him to find her a mate! He'd promised and he was a man…err..male of honor.

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- (forest) _

Miroku was coming to and then looked up to see Sango's boomerang and then Inuyasha who was sealed to a tree again!? What was going on? The ladies and Sesshomaru gone….Inuyasha looking half-dead and not moving at all. He couldn't leave Inuyasha here again and so he sat and hoped the girls were okay. They were with Sesshomaru and he wouldn't do anything to them.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"Well are you going to get in?" he asked her. Kagome glared at him. Was he serious? She was here so she could be alone but he did have a point and he could wash her back! But that was so wrong! But what about all the dirty stuff they did way back when? But that was when she was being stupid…and then she had sealed Inuyasha to a tree again…oh no! he was going to **KILL** her when she unsealed him again. But then that wouldn't happen unless she was under Sesshomaru's protection right? Bu that would mean that she would have to mate him…

'_And you have a problem with that?' her conscious said hitting her upside the head. _

"It would seem that you have issues with mating in the springs so then why don't we fix that….mate? He carried her back to his room and she blushed red and looked away pretending that this was his idea and not hers.

He carried her to his bed and placed her on the bed gently. He'd never begin to wonder why he'd ignored her for so many years. Bending over he kissed her neck and whispered one word that made Kagome shiver. Never one to 'beat around the bush' so to speak he told her to undress. He knew what he wanted and he _always_ got it.

Why was she trembling? She didn't know. She wanted him and vice versa. Why was this different? Her undressing in front of her enemy, or Inuyasha's at least. She screamed Inuyasha to SIT if he ever saw her naked…

_-Sango- _

She wasn't having much luck and now she was lost dammit! Where was a damn map when you needed one?! And who the hell decided that a palace be so big and a maze too?!

"Miss are you lost?" someone asked her from behind. Sango whipped around, she was thoroughly exhausted and needed somewhere to sit or someone to lean on. A demon was standing in front of her. He had long dark brown hair and dark green eyes. By the looks of him he was a general of some sort of Sesshomaru's army. He smiled down at her. Sango found herself blushing. Even Miroku never gave her such a _heated_ look before. Maybe it was a demon thing. She found herself wondering why her village hated demons. They were all so bloody HOT! She cleared her throat as he began to speak.

"I heard from some of my men that there was a pretty human female with large purple eyes scaring the guards away from their posts." He said with an amused look down at her. She didn't look so intimidating. Really, it was funny how large and evil demons didn't scare his men but a human female running after them scared them to run from her.

"I…I'm sorr…" Sango said turning red.

"My name is Senjou. And you are?" he said. She was pretty, he had to admit and she had the power of scaring his men into obedience and making them do their job instead of slacking off.

"Sango. My name is Sango." She said with more confidence.

"Ah, the last of the Taijiya's." he said nodding his head. So that's why his men were so horrified of her. Who in their right minds would let a demon-slayer into a castle **full** of demons? But it wasn't her fault and he frowned when he saw her face drop/sadden some. "Is something the matter?" he said.

"You know about me?" she said in a whisper. Damn all the good ones gone to waste!

He lifted her chin to look up at him and said, "Of course. Stories of the last of the slayers is known to all but they never said how pretty you were." She smiled some. Good. She looked better happy. "Although I had never seen you, I've always thought of you as a strong-willed and brave woman." _'Someone who would be an excellent mother to my pups.'_ He thought.

"So tell me are you being courted by anyone?" Senjou asked her seriously_. 'So I can kill him?' _he thought.

'………….'

"I...No." Sango said and he took her by the arm.

"That's wonderful. Come with me. I wish to show you the gardens. The sakura trees are beautiful this time of year." Senjou said. Sango allowed him to lead her to the gardens. He was really cute. She'd be damned if she screwed this up.

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

Miroku still sat not knowing what to do. He couldn't leave Inuyasha in case he woke up and he didn't know how to get to Sesshomaru's palace. Looks like he was stuck here for at least for a while. Did Kagome shoot the arrow at Inuyasha? Only a Miko could and if she did then why? Was it permanent? Did she want Inuyasha gone so bad? He hoped that his Sango was alright.

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

He lifted his head and looked into her blue eyes which were clouded with passion, a dazed expression on her face. Suddenly he got up off of her and slowly removed his clothes. Within the blink of an eye he was on top of her pressing his body against hers, his hunger for her made her shudder. He brutally he pushed her legs apart and started kissing and licking her center. She panted…. Oh No! She wanted him so bad! And that was really bad! Bad Kagome! No time to think though, Kagome was currently very busy.

Soon his tongue left her center and one finger entered her and then another finger, she moaned and cried out his name. Without warning his fingers slid out of her and she whimpered at the loss of his warm fingers in her. Then she wrapped her arms and legs around him…opened herself to him.

He kissed her deeply, hungrily and then pushed himself into her body, destroying her virginity. Kagome felt the pain but it faded away as she felt him deep inside her. He started to move and she groaned. As soon as he had done that he slid out of her and bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulders so she wouldn't feel so much pain. Both lay unmoving for quite some time neither wanting to leave…..

"So what about those hot springs?" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review for this last chapter! It took me a while to write it._

_Inuyasha and Miroku: "You forgot about us!"_

_Lady Nefertiti: "Did I?"_


End file.
